Bionicle Caji-Nui
by Eternal Imagination
Summary: This is a Story of my own Toa, I did a little switching with the Elements, is has a little of everything in it so I am rating this a T for the first chapter it may go up.
1. An Isolated Island

**Chapter 1**

**An isolated island.**

The sea raged around the island, the beasts of the ocean raged in endless battles for power over the sea, blizzards raged around the mountains of the island, the trees groaned and creaked as they were battered by high winds and Rahi huddled together in their dens, waiting out a terrible storm.

A snow buried area slowly came into view, the outline of the island appeared in the snow.

_"Gathered friends, listen well and heed this tale of how even the most deep rooted bonds of love and friendship, gifted to us from our beloved Great Spirit Mata-Nui, can be used against us by the shadows of the Makuta._

_On the island of Caji-Nui, a fragment of the land that is said to be ripped from the heavens by the Makuta, is continuously ravaged by the sea of Protodermis and horrid weather, such conditions have forced the Matoran to shelter in Caji-Nui's underground and were witness to Makuta's relentless attacks, one by one, their mighty Toa fell and with them, many Matoran were lost, until all the Kanohi Masks were stolen or lost..._

_With no Toa to protect them from the shadows of Makuta the Matoran have learned to protect themselves... But they have not lost their hope that one day, Mata-Nui will bless them with more Kanohi Masks and that they may one day, have Toa Heroes again..."_

The snow white's out the area.

* * *

"Come on Lena, we're almost there..." A voice said as a brown Matoran half dragged a green Matoran through the snow towards a cave in the side of a mountain. "Stay awake you air headed bubble you hear me?"

"My... My leg-g-g-g-g-g-gs..." the other said as she was dragged through the awful snow storm that had just suddenly raged in from the sea, she was wrapped up in Warm furs but still the cold was getting to her. "Sist-t-t-t-ter Jinso... I can't feel... my leg-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gs..."

"We're almost at the entrance... just a little further..." the brown Matoran said and they headed to a torch lit opening somehow just visible in the sudden snow storm, "you'll be ok when we get home..."

"So... so cold..." Lena said.

Jinso stumbled in the snow and growled, forcing herself back to her feet and continuing to drag her fellow Matoran through the snow until at last they reached the cave and safety from the storm.

"Help!" she called out. "Help us!"

"Jinso?!"

"What were you two doing out in this storm?"

"Get them near a fire!"

Jinso smiled as three more Matoran, one black, one white and the other pale blue rushed over and carried the two of them deeper into the cave, close to where all the island's Matoran were gathered around fires.

"Thanks you brothers. Thank you sister." Jinso said as Lena was quickly placed close to a raging fire pit and given a hot mug to sip from as she trembled.

"What were you doing outside?" Nohe the black Matoran asked. "We thought you were due in hours ago."

"We were..." Jinso sighed. "We were just getting out of the boat when the storm hit, knocking Lena into the water, we had to take the long way home because of the blown down trees."

"I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry," Lena stuttered from her place. "No g-g-g-good at st-t-t-t-teady balance." She added.

"Its not your fault Lena. We all slip sometimes." Jinso said.

"But I always slip-trip." Lena said. "I not-t-t good-d-d for an-n-n-n-nything..."

"Enough of that talk." Heso, the pale blue Matoran said. "You are good at tree-speak and you can talk like we can, you can also talk plants, animal and you are the best cook here."

"Here here!" Hena the white Matoran smiled.

Lena smiled a little then groaned as a cold draft raced through the cave. "Cold..."

"We'll be ok dearest." Nohe assured gently ruffling the green Matoran's helm. "We just have to stay together and keep the fires going." He said as Jahuna a dull gray Matoran tossed several large logs on to the fire with the help of Heso.

After a while Lena was warm again and happy to sit and hum while weaving vines together to make rope and fish nets with Jinso, next to them were Nohe and Jahuna.

"We are few now... fewer than we began with a fewer than normal even for an island over run by the weather and freak storms. But we are happy; we work as one family to insure the survival of all our brothers and sisters. We do what we can, and what we can't do alone we ask for help with. Though few, we all know that any Toa that comes to us will be gifted with our aid, as best we can give them. For we are a family and nothing will separate us." Jahuna said mostly to himself as he worked on his weaving.

"You speak-talk nice things, reminds me of good times in past-old." Lena smiled. "You make good words... make famous one day." She added.

"I'm not that good."

"Are too." Lena said. "Lena not say bad-lie." She added.

"She's got a point Jahuna," Nohe said. "You could be famous throughout ALL of the world one day." He added and Jahuna shrugged.

"I just say what comes to mind."

"It nice," Lena said again before yawning.

"Time to rest Lena." Jinso said.

"But... I'm not sleepy..."Lena yawned again.

"Sure you aren't." Nohe chuckled. "Go sleep, we will wake you if we need you." he assured.

"Do I have too?" The green Matoran asked.

Jinso smiled and gently nudged her sister. "Go to bed." She said again and slowly Lena went over to a deeper part of the cave to sleep. "What are we to do with her?"

"Love her, cherish her, treat her like our little sister, be there when she struggles and help her climb every mountain until she can do it by herself." Heso chuckled as he came over with more vines. "There aren't many of us left who still have hope like she does."

"Indeed... but she will one day come to know the truth..." Hena said looking around.

Pale Blue Matoran who could harness the Lightning, White Matoran of the Ice and Snow, Black Matoran of Earth, Brown Matoran of Stone, Dull Gray Matoran who could command the Thunder and control its sound...

No Red Matoran to command Fire, no Blue Matoran to control the tides of Water...

And only one, small speck of Green to control and command the Air.

"We will be there when that day comes." Jahuna stated, "Now less talk of the doom and gloom, we have work to do." he added as they all pitched in weaving the vines together.

* * *

Lena woke suddenly when a hand gently rubbed her back. "Who-what?"

"Shhhh, easy now," Nohe said and straightened Lena's mask. "Pods washed up on shore... four Toa and nine Matoran." He explained and Lena was up on her feet in seconds and heading to the front of the cave.

Jinso looked up as Lena raced towards them, easy enough to spot as she all but flew over the floor, almost falling over a stray vine before Jahuna and Heso caught her. "Careful there Lena."

"I ok... just wobbly-unsteady." She assured.

"You foot-walk swift for air-flyer." The green Toa said with a slight smile.

"I not air-fly very well..." Lena admitted.

"But you're a Le-Matoran-" the black Toa said.

"No Not." Lena said, "No groups-set here on Caji-Nui, just one big family," she explained, "I young-little member."

"And a little clumsy when first waking up," Nohe smiled and tossed her a small rounded pad. "Your shoulder pad came off again."

"Oops-bad." Lena said and replaced the pad. "Need fix."

"Or you just need to grow more." Jahuna chuckled.

"How'd you get here? Few ever make it past the stormy waters." Jinso asked as Lena sat on the log seat next to her and started to weave the vines again.

"To be honest I don't know how we got here... all I know is the battle we faced was harsh and there should be six of us." The black Toa sighed. "Our sisters have been lost."

"But why would you wind up here? The ocean currents lead away from here because of the storms..." Jahuna stated. "And the nearest mainland is over twenty five days travel from here... roughly." He added.

"The Makuta and his shadows became too strong... they destroyed our home and only we Toa and the few Matoran who have come with us have survived it seems..." the Black Toa stated. "My name is Toa Kela, Toa of Earth, These are Toa Jinana, Toa of Fire, Toa Henta, Toa of Ice and Toa Danako, Toa of Air."

"Pleasure," the red Toa said.

"Yo." The white Toa greeted.

"A please-pleasure." The green Toa smiled.

"I'm Heso. Matoran of Lightning, this is Jahuna, Matoran of Thunder." Heso introduced.

"Greetings." Jahuna nodded.

"This is Jinso, Matoran of Stone, Hena, Matoran of Ice I'm Nohe, Matoran of Earth," Nohe added and then ruffled Lena's helm. "This little one is Lena, Matoran of Air."

"And the fastest weaver in the family." Jinso chuckled as Lena continued to weave. "Since we are the eldest of each group, we are the 'heads of family' as Lena puts it."

"Well... would you accept some new family members? And allow us to help you?" Toa Kela asked.

"What say you guys?" Heso asked.

Everyone nodded, though Lena spoke up. "Does this mean I'm going to have little sisters and brothers?"

That brought a smile to everyone's faces.

* * *

A few days later the stormy weather broke away and the sun shone down on the island.

"Wow..." Lena said as she looked at the sky. "Pretty..."

"You've not seen the sun before?" Toa Danako asked.

"It is rare we see the sun at all here," Jinso stated smiling as Lena joined other younger Matoran chasing each other.

"Why is Lena the only one of her kin here?" Kela asked.

Jinso sighed. "She was one of many once... but the storms and Shadows of the Makuta ripped her people from her back when we were still living on the surface. Lena was with me hunting when the Shadows of Makuta attacked her village again... she was the only one who'd come with us since she didn't have any other jobs to do in her village..."

Henta looked at Lena. "Did she witness it?"

"No... we got back late in the evening to find the whole village had been burned to ashes and her people slaughtered... she cried for days and for a time, we thought she had lost all hope..."

"Look! a Flutter-bug." Lena suddenly said as a large winged insect flew over head and landed on her helm. "Jinso looky..."

"I see it Lena." Jinso smiled. "It must like you."

"Flutter-bugs are cute." Lena chuckled as the insect flew away.

"What made her so happy and carefree?" Jinana asked, "After the loss of her people..."

Heso sighed. "Lena's current state is her own way of coping... she's buried the memories of the loss of her village and hides from the pain in her childish ways. Its not that we want her to live this way... but since none of us know how to make the pain go away or fade... we don't want to force her to relive those horrid memories."

"Besides..." Jinso said. "She is our sister... it would be wrong of us to force her to do something she is afraid of doing."

The Toa nodded in understanding.

The day slowly crawled on, the Matoran going about their daily lives, fishing for food, searching out fruits and felling old, dead or damaged trees for fire wood, the tasks were made easier with the help of the Toa, as the sun began to slowly slip away and dark clouds began to slowly crawl over the sky Jinana spoke up with a Question his fellow Toa hadn't found a polite time to ask.

"Don't you have a temple for Mata-Nui to choose your Toa?"

"We use too..." Lena said, "But then the Piraka and the Rahkshi came and we lost it..." she explained with a sad sigh. "We liked the temple, it was a safe place to stay and the shadows stayed away... even the storms behaved..."

"Could you not try and take it back?" Henta asked.

"We've tried, but each attempt has cost us lives and dear friends." Jinso said as she and Lena placed Light Stones outside the cave. "The caves and Tunnels are now our only safe place to go during the storms."

"Hmm..." Danako said thoughtfully.

Lena yawned and snuggled close to Jinso as they all settled around the fire, "Sunny days are nice-good... but sleep-night better." She mumbled as Heso tucked her in, as Jinso gently began to rub Lena's helm as she began to slip off into dreams.

"Perhaps we could help you take the temple back?" Jinana suggested. "I doubt the Piraka and Rahkshi would expect us to be with you and that would give us an advantage," he added.

"If they don't know you are here," Heso said. "They are very clever for Shadow dwellers and that is why they are so dangerous." He added, "And they are very good at knowing many things."

"Such as?"

"They know our names and they had already targeted Lena on several occasions, trying to rid the island of the last Green Matoran we have." Jahuna explained. "And we are not willing to lose her... she is just too special." he added as Lena rolled onto her back and ended up cocooning herself in the cloak. "And adorable."

The others chuckled fondly.

All the while Danako looked thoughtful and very deep in thought.

* * *

Slowly, Lena woke the next morning to find her siblings were still sleeping and the Toa were sat around the fire, keeping them going and talking quietly. "Morning-day time." she mumbled, wiggling out of her cocoon and stretching herself out for the day.

"Good morning Lena." Danako smiled and offered her a warm drink. "Are you always first up?"

"First up first down." She smiled. "Nohe says Lena is like a timekeeper, can tell what time of day it is when Lena does something." She explained. "Why ask?"

"You've been first up since we came here... I was curious." The Toa smiled.

"Lena... where is that old temple you spoke about the other night?" Jinana asked.

Lena smiled and pulled a map from her small bag and opened it to show the whole island, "Temple in the middle of the island, right in the middle of the Six side Lake." She said pointing at the temple mark.

"Is there a tunnel leading to it?" Henta asked.

"Not anymore..." Lena sighed. "Had to close it up, Makuta shadows kept coming in... taking Matoran away. Only way to temple now is..." Lena stopped herself and looked back at her siblings.

"Lena?" Kela asked.

"Lena not meant to know what she knows..." She admitted quietly.

Danako smiled. "How about, we go for a little walk, just you and me until they wake up?" he asked. "You can show me the sights."

Lena smiled brightly and nodded. "That I can do," She said, putting her map away.

"Can you wind-fly?" the Toa asked.

"Not good..." Lena said. "Weather is fast-quick change." She added.

"Ok we quick foot-walk." Danako smiled.

Lena giggled. It was nice having someone else who spoke tree speak around.

Once outside, Danako lifted Lena on to his shoulders and set off on a quick march up a well walked path so they had a nice view to see.

Lena smiled. "See the tall-high grass?" She asked as they walked at an easy pace around the path to see what was to be seen. "There is a hidden passage there... small narrow, but good for sneaking... Lit well with Light Stones."

"How do you know that?" Danako asked.

"Lena put stones there... was meant to be safe pass for when danger came... but had to close-hide it when Shadows came..." She explained. "Whole village knew... but never could tell others... No one listen to us..."

"I'll listen." Danako stated. "Tell me all you know about this island, Lena... tell me what your home was like before the shadows came..."

Lena smiled.

"Caji-Nui was beautiful; tree bright and a spirit lift... Rain-fall and Boom-storm were safe to watch, calming to all island..." she said, unaware her siblings were now awake and listening with the other Toa. "We had Toa Heroes... but they were gone before I open eyed. Sister Jinso says they were brave and heart-swore to protect all... but then bad things happened... the weather was changed and our home was turned into this..." She sighed looking around. "I had to learn to foot-walk... but I miss wind flying... miss my home-realm." Lena sighed again. "Lena isn't very strong... but Lena still want to make sure home-realm is safe..."

Danako smiled and looked back towards the others, Nohe looked at him and nodded.

"Hold tight," the Air Toa smiled and feeling Lena clutch his shoulders he took a few quick steps before jumping up into the air.

Lena gasped as the ground got further and further away, and the clouds got closer and closer until they were practically sailing in the white fluffy formations, she heard herself laughing and giggling as Danako swooped and dived through the air.

"Wind-flying..." she smiled, feeing little tears flow from her eyes as they swooped and looped, for the first time in a long time, Lena felt happy inside.

"Toa Danako... Heart-promise Lena you will make Makuta-sons and Piraka leave..." She asked.

Danako smiled and nodded. "Toa Danako give you heart-swear he will do what his Duty." He assured as they started to swoop down. "I see the temple..."

Lena looked down and saw the great building, laying dark and silent. "Is not so pretty anymore..."

"We will change that." The Toa assured as the cave came into view and Danako dropped into a steady run while Lena giggled.

"Well, someone looks to have had fun." Nohe smiled as Danako knelt down and lowered Lena to the sand. "Are you hungry?" he asked and Lena nodded.

None of them saw the red eyes watching them from the trees.

* * *

It was late afternoon, Jahuna and Heso had just finished bringing in the fishing nets and readying a meal for everyone when a terrible hissing sound shattered the calm of the cave.

"Rahkshi!" Screamed Matoran as they fled deep into the caves, where the lights were bright and shadows couldn't go.

Heso, Jahuna, Hena, Nohe and Jinso snatched up spears and claws and swords, ready to attack as the Makuta-sons raced towards them while the Toa readied their own weapons, Kela swung a huge hammer from his back, Jinana snatched a burning staff while Henta spun his icy flail around.

Danako drew his Katana's from his sides as the Rahkshi landed on the sand and gave a battle cry before charging them.

Lena pushed her way to the front of the gathered Matoran at the back of the cave, shuddering at the sounds the Rahkshi made, they frightened her to the core and it was even more frightening when she knew her friends were out there fighting them.

And she could do nothing to help. Being the one that the Rahkshi targeted she was no use outside...

She trembled hearing a loud painful scream from Hena.

"Look out!" a Matoran screamed behind her as something lunged at them, aiming to grab Lena.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Jinso and Danako turned rapidly as a black Hordika raced out of the cave, carrying...

**"LENA!"**

"Catch that Hordika!" Jinso screamed as she raced after the larger creature, Lena wasn't screaming now and she wasn't moving... that thing had knocked her out, so if they did lose sight of it, they wouldn't be able to follow Lena's screaming.

"Jinso, jump on!" Kela yelled from behind her as a hammer head came into view, and Kela's feet, "Hurry!"

Jinso leaped on to the hammer head as Kela picked up speed, Danako close behind. "Hang on Lena..."


	2. Being Chosen

**Chapter 2**

**Being chosen.**

* * *

Lena woke up slowly. Her head hurt and her body felt solid and stiff.

She didn't move.

She knew what had happened and she knew what that likely meant.

But she still didn't move.

Movement would make others know she was awake.

She had to stay still and do what she did best.

Listen.

Rahi, twisted and mutilated, but Rahi none the less were here, and they were here under the control of the Shadow children.

She could hear them all groaning and moaning in pain... she heard the heavy chains dragged by sore and unsteady feet...

This was torture.

"Why isn't the brat awake yet?!" a cruel and cold voice snarled. "I wanna beat some damn answers out of her!"

"She will awake when she awakes, be patient Piraka Hakann." Another smoother voice stated, "We need her unharmed and alive, so you will have to find someone else to 'beat'." It added and Lena felt something close to her, on the left side with an odd scent to it. "Come away from her, my pet... she is of little threat while in that cocoon." The voice added and the thing moved away.

A Visorak...

Yet Lena knew there was no venom near her, she'd have felt the effects by now...

A low hiss, click and growl like sound all mixed into one came next and Lena knew there was at least one of the Rahkshi nearby.

"No Vorahk, you are not allowed to kill the other matron. I need them all live if we are to complete our mission." The smooth voiced one said again.

"She's waking up." Another voice said as the cocoon began to shake around her.

"And right on cue, those new Toa just arrived." Hakann snarled. "I wanna crush things!" he added as the sound of many running feet made Lena relax just a little as she faked coming out of it.

"Ow... ow..." she wined, trying to shake her helm.

"I do hope you will not hold that little whack on the head against me," the smooth voiced one said and Lena found herself looking at a black and silver Hordika, "I couldn't have you screaming all the way here you would have scared my pet."

"What... do you want?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Currently, nothing, but in a few minutes, I will need Your Toa friends to die." He said, petting the Visorak on his shoulder. "You were the bait for this trap my dear and I am not about to let this plan of ours be ruined."

Lena shuddered. "You can't kill Toa-heroes." She stated.

"Oh you would be surprised, my dear," the Hordika chuckled turning away, "watch her." he said to his pet as the shadows started to come closer to Lena.

Lena wiggled in her cocoon, trying to see where she was before the light faded.

Then a small Light Stone was placed near to her and the dim light showed the Visorak had placed it there and was now stood on the wall beside her.

It didn't move very much, instead just stood still as stone and watched the doors, now and then, it would twitch, but never did it move from her side.

It was smaller than other Visorak she had seen and likely much younger too... it didn't look very strong, but neither did a lot of Insectoids... she also noticed this particular Visorak was green and black...

A Hybrid of the two breeds maybe?

"D... do you have a name?" She asked and the Visorak looked at her as she spoke and dipped its head down in a nod before it clicked and hissed at her. "Nipper?" the Visorak dipped again.

"What will happen to my friends...?" she asked.

Nipper looked away then looked at the shadows around them, clicking and chattering at her as the room seemed to shake.

"Are you not scared?" She asked and Nipper chattered then looked up and began to scurry away. "Wait! Where are you going?!" She called after it as the light stone began to dim. "Wait!"

"Lena!?"

Jinso's voice came before the light shone through the now broken doors, and the cocoon was all but ripped off her. "Lena, are you alright?" Heso asked as he helped her down from the cocoon and gently checked her over.

"I'm good-ok... what happening?" she asked as Jinso grabbed her wrists and dragged her from the room and out into the light. "Jinso?"

"The Toa are winning... we are going to be free of the shadows." Heso stated. "We will have the temple back."

"No! It's a trick-trap!" Lena cried, "They have to leave-go! NOW!"

"What are you talking about?" Jinso asked, "Look, the shadows are leaving-"

"It's a trick!" Lena insisted twisting free of her sister's grip and rushing back towards the Toa.

"Lena no!" Nohe screamed as Lena pulled a catapult from her side and fired small stones and rocks at the attacking Piraka.

Just as Danako spotted an attack aimed for him and his fellow Toa from above, "Brothers! Above!" He yelled before diving aside.

The black and silver Hordika growled. "Hold still!"

"Not a chance, Hodraki." Jinana snarled back, "Kela, Henta with me, Danako-"

"On it." Danako said already putting on a show to kee the Piraka away from Lena as she was pulled away by her siblings towards the door.

"Toa! Is trap!" Lena kept repeating as they continued to fight.

Danako landed and sliced at the Piraka. "We know Lena." He said as they at last reached outside. "We've known from the start, Hodraki will kill all of us to gain his title as general..." he explained. "But he hasn't counted on you all being brave enough to stand and fight."

"What?" Nohe asked.

Danako smiled and pointed up. "Look-see for your selves." Before turning away to rejoin his brothers.

"You heart-swore..."

Danako smiled sadly and knelt down as Lena clutched his leg. "Toa live on, everlasting is their power and everlasting is their heart... I heart-swore to do my Toa-duty... and if duty calls for my passing... then my duty I will do." he said gently ruffling her helm. "Be heart-brave, Lena. Mata-Nui will be with you."

Lena gave a silent nod and let Danako's leg go before looking up to where he had been, seeing six stars staring to burn brighter and brighter above them.

"Spirit stars..." she breathed, knowing what it meant she looked back at the temple. "Mata-Nui... please..."

Moments later, there was a burning bright light that erupted from inside the temple and encased the whole island.

Barren, ash covered lands became beautiful, open fields, filled with flowers, crops and food, broken charred ground on the mountain sides were repaired and the snow fell calm and soft, the ocean rage, calmed and began a steady rise and fall of tides, ruined and broken forest became lush, wild jungle and the caves swam with warmth, light and joy.

Then all went dark for Lena.

"_Be heart-brave, Lena. Mata-Nui will be with you... and so will I..."_

* * *

They trembled and shuddered in fear as their master stood over them, anger burning from his eyes. "You mean to tell me, that no less that FOUR Toa, weak and without their siblings, were able to beat Thirteen of you!?"

"Yes..." squeaked one of the Piraka.

"YOU FOOLS!" their master screamed in outrage, as the six Piraka were turned into piles of broken parts. "And as for you, Hodraki."

"Wait! Master please, one last chance, I swear I can-"

"I do not want to hear anymore of your pleadings fool, you have been given more than enough chances to bring me the island's treasured Mask and you have failed. I will hear no more of your excuses." The master snarled as Hodraki was hit by unseen power, his whole body changed and burned from within and changed by the shadows.

The Rahkshi were still, silent and heads down, waiting to be punished for their failings, but no strike came to them, as a small, almost unseen creature clicked and chattered.

The burning eyes turned to the sound as Nipper, half dragged himself into the shadows, heaving himself up onto a raised step before the eyes and delicately placing something small and shining down before he fell backwards and struggled to right himself.

"Turahk." The master commanded and the red son stepped forwards, turning Nipper back onto his feet and lifting the shard up closer to the eyes.

They examined the shard closely before turning back to Nipper, who was now bent as low as he could go, trembling as the eyes of the master fell on him.

"Where did you find this?"

Nipper chittered and chattered.

"I see... so the last Le-Matoran left this behind in the cocoon remains... it seems she was unaware it was even on her person..." the master said as a deceptively gentle hand of Shadows began to pet Nipper's trembling body. "Well done Nipper." He praised.

He had much t think about now.

Much to think about indeed...

"Go all of you..." he dismissed while his eyes settled on a platter filled with other small fragments.

* * *

Caji-Nui looked and felt beautiful again.

The weather was back under control and was kept that way by the two new Storm Toa, Heso and Jahuna had never been so happy to see their home alive and bright again. Hena and her Matoran were able to clear the snow and welcome back the mountain Rahi, also to repair their icy home in the snow. Nohe and Jinso were able to finish new tunnels to link all the villages to the Temple and also to each other, repairing old tunnels and linking them to the new ones.

Lena...

Unlike the others, seemed content to rebuild her old home rather than make a new one, and within a few days of becoming a Toa, the others had gone to visit the old Village to find it was completely repaired and every door had a reef around it with the names o the Matoran who had lived in the huts.

Lena's hut was still not quite repaired when they arrived and found her, whole body covered in mud and dirt as she placed the new door on her hut, thankfully, Nohe had managed to catch Lena before she passed out from exhortation and placed her down to sleep while they finished her hut.

Despite it all, Lena still blamed herself for the village being destroyed, and even though her siblings offered her a place to stay with them, she refused them and stayed in her own little village, surrounded by the Rahi that returned.

Currently, Nohe was helping Lena along a path way with their fellow Toa, Jinso close behind with Hena and a large box of some kind carried between them.

"Where do we travel-go to?" Lena asked, sounding sad and down.

"Our storm brothers wish to show you something Lena... something you have never seen before." Jinso smiled. "They want it to be a gift to you."

Lena blinked, "But Heso and Jahuna live on the other side," She said, "Not this high." She added.

"True, but this is a special something for you." Nohe smiled before a blindfold was placed over Lena's eyes and Nohe took her hands. "Just follow me." He assured. "I will lead you."

Lena nodded as her brother lead her along, she knew the path was coming to an end as Nohe slowed down to a stop and then gently pushed her just a tad to the left.

Nohe's hands let her go and the blindfold was taken off.

The view was beyond breathtaking...

All Lena could see was her home realm and the realms of her siblings, filled with beautiful different coloured light stones and the soft sound of melodies Lena had not heard in many, many moons...

Le-Matoran melodies.

"What...?"

"A Night of remembrance," Heso said from above her, "We knew we couldn't bring back those you miss so much Lena... but we can make this a night to remember for all of their spirits in the heavens."

"You all did this... for me...?"

"It was Nohe's idea... we just followed his plan." Jahuna smiled as Lena stood, in awe of the view, gasping as more light suddenly began to swim around her from behind her as millions of tiny firefly like insects fluttered around her.

Jinso and Heso had opened the box to revile the small bugs and Lena couldn't help but smile as the tiny creatures began to dance in the air.

"I..."

"You don't have to say anything, Lena." Heso said. "We are here to help you get through this." he added gently ruffling Lena's helm. "If you will let us."

Lena nodded before hugging her brother. "Thank you... all of you..."

"Group hug," Jahuna chuckled lightly as Lena felt each of her siblings join the hug, each one made her feel that bit better and less alone.

Though she missed the look Jinso gave Heso as the Lightning Toa gently rubbed her back.

* * *

Nipper gave a slight screech as he was lifted from his bed and placed on a risen platform, in fear he curled up and ducked his head.

"Do not fear Nipper." His master stated. "I am not going to hurt you." Nipper dared to look up, "I need you to return to Caji-Nui and watch the Toa, I must know if any of them have any indication of the mask. But to do this, I will need you to be more portable..."

Nipper chattered in question, then realized he was getting smaller and smaller and his colours were changing, he wasn't black and green anymore, but pale green and very light silver.

"You will stay with the Toa of Air and keep me informed of any and ALL changes in their team. Do you understand?" his master asked.

Nipper nodded climbing into Lerahk's waiting hand, ready to be taken to his new home.

It was late at night when the poisons Rahkshi landed on the shores of Caji-Nui, in silence, quickly and quietly moving into the forest and taking Nipper to the edge of the village.

There the Rahkshi placed the tiny Visorak down on a root and nudged him with a finger in the right direction before leaving.

Nipper waited a moment then quickly scurried towards the hut, climbing in via the slightly ajar window and paused, watching the room as Lena lay sleeping in her bed, her hut was neat and tidy, save a few small unfinished writings on the table, and it felt warm inside, it made Nipper feel safe.

He stayed by the window til the sun shone over head and Lena slowly came out of her sleep and rubbed her face a little. "Morning bright..." She yawned, stretching and looking around her room.

Nipper lifted himself up on his back feet and clicked at her and sure enough Lena came right over to him, "Hello little friend." She smiled gently lifting the small bug let up and then blinked. "Nipper...?"

Nipper felt a cold shudder pass over him, how could she know it was him...?

"Is this what the Makuta did to you for failing?" She asked and slowly Nipper nodded.

To his surprise, Lena didn't toss him out of the window, instead she gently petted him. "Lena sorry... didn't mean to get you in bad-trouble..." she said.

Nipper blinked and clicked at her, she blamed herself for him getting shrunk?

"Would you like to stop-stay here with Lena? Not very dark place, but can make some for you." she added, "New name-call too if you want."

Nipper looked at her and then nodded. Play along with it, gain the trust of her and her friends, do the job and report everything to the master. That was his job.

Lena smiled. "New name-call... hmmm... how about... Leko?" she offered and Nipper jumped up and down in her hands. "You like that name?" She smiled again and the newly named Leko climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder.

Lena chuckled. "Ok, Leko it is." She said.

"Lena, are you up yet?" Asked Nohe as he knocked on the door, "we are going fishing today, and if you've slept in again-"

"Morning earth brother!" Lena smiled opening the door. "Look see, I made new friend." She said pointing to her shoulder.

Nohe looked closely and smiled. "I didn't know Visorak could BE that small... are you sure it's safe to let this one stay here?" he asked.

Lena nodded. "Leko is harmless, no teeth and no spinner." She assured as Leko clicked and chattered at Nohe. "He says you look big-giant." She smiled.

Nohe chuckled. "Well come on, fish aren't gonna catch themselves." He added and Lena smiled skipping after him as Leko held tightly to her shoulder.

To say the least, Leko was shocked by how welcoming the Toa were to him, even if Jinso did gave him a funny look, the day was spent mostly just fishing before they came back and Leko found himself able to eat some of the caught fish. He would have little to report...

He would have to wait...

They settled in to being Toa, rather well... having fought many fights against the shadows as Matoran, they were all rather good at transferring skills from then to now...

Leko's reports to his master were short, brief and always very to the point and they were few and far apart, it seemed Leko's discovery was indeed just a fluke but the Master was certain of something so he kept Leko with the Toa.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Master?" a male voice asked.

"I wish to test a theory of mine... But to do it I need one of the Toa to have a little... accident." The master stated.

"Perhaps you could..." the voice began then stopped, as if realizing it was not wise to speak out so openly without being asked too.

"Go on." The master encouraged turning to the owner of the voice, a body less shadow like himself...

A new member of the Makuta ranks.

"Perhaps you could... send the Rahkshi to poison one of them? Make it look like an attempt to weaken their power before sending a larger attack in...?"

"Mmmmm..." the master said thinking very carefully.

The idea was simple, easy and yet... it seemed too obvious... but that could just work in his favour... the Toa didn't think their island was in any real danger any more, having sent the weaklings in to test them some of them had grown cocky and over confident...

"Your name." The master asked.

"I have not earned one yet." The small shadow said. "The Generals ignore me... to them I am nothing."

"Then heed me," the master said as the Rahkshi came from the shadows, "You will tell my sons this plan of yours while I gather a small army, if this plan works, I will name you. Understand?"

"Yes master!" the shadow said and his eyes saw the shadow bow to him.


	3. Love's Many Bonds

**Chapter3**

**Love's many bonds.**

* * *

"_I love you, beyond all words sister, honestly you would do well to remember I am not some two timing Matoran fool." _

"_Then why don't you spend time with me anymore, you have not once come to see me when I know you aren't busy and I know you aren't with Jahuna or Nohe." ... "You've been hanging around with Lena more than anyone of us recently."_

"_She has never had any one to teach her about the other elements, what do you want me to do when she comes and asks about why Lightning is able to travel so fast, or why Lightning makes light only for a few seconds and then touches the ground. Or why Lightning can go up, down, to all sides and even form a ball." ... "She needs us to teach her those things, or she might one day get hurt."_

"_Why aren't you able to teach her around me?"_

"_Because you get jealous easy when there is no need... honestly you think I would be so shallow as to try and flirt with our Air sister? She isn't even my type and besides, there is someone else who loves her."_

"_Who? Jahuna?"_

"_No..."_

Leko clicked as he left the dark cave, heading back into the forest and towards Lena's hut, he had reported his findings and now he was under orders to stay watchful and see what he could find out about this little lovers' spat...

Though when he returned he found Lena struggling to rest peacefully as she tossed and turned in her bed, struggling against a nightmare of some kind. She sat bolt upright and for a second, Leko swore he saw a golden glow about her eyes as she looked around the room.

"What... what was that?" she panted. "Sorry-bad... Dark thoughts... not good... Lena needs not to do dark thinking before sleep-night." She scolded herself as Leko chattered at her. "Sorry Leko, did Lena cause you to open-eye?" She asked.

He bobbed lightly before curling up near her head on the pillow and gave a yawn.

Lena smiled. "Good night Leko..."

Leko clicked softly as he slept, the sound soothed Lena back to sleep until the morning, as Lena slowly woke from her sleep she found Leko had rolled over onto his back somehow and was now twitching his legs with every slight click he made.

It was a cute sight.

Lena smiled and gently placed a small blanket over Leko as he slept before getting up and quietly set about her day, letting the little bug let sleep.

She left the hut and flew up with the wind to fly towards the caves, pausing as she saw something move below her.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

"What the-?!"  
"Lena!"

"_HEEEELLLLLLP_!" Lena screamed as she shot through the air, closely followed by the Rahkshi.

Heso and Jinso snatched up their weapons and charged down the mountains as Lena raced towards them, frantically moving to try and avoid the Rahkshi's attacks.

"Dive Lena!" Heso yelled as the red Rahkshi aimed to strike Lena.

The Air Toa dove and landed heavily beside Jinso as Heso swung his pitchfork at the Rahkshi, forcing them to spread apart and away from the chase, Jinso lead Lena to a sheltered area and gave her a quick check over.

"They... They were in the... The forest... Everywhere..." Lena panted heavily.

"What are?" Jinso asked. "Lena?"

"Bohrok!" Lena gasped. "Lehvak... Everywhere... The whole island... the forest is being melted by Acid and shadows..."

"Mata-Nui..."

"Get underground!" Jahuna said as he came down and hurried them away and deep into the underground as Nohe came up from the ground. "Heso is going to bring down his bolts," he added as the ground started to shake.

Lena shuddered and clung to Nohe as the ceiling above them started to shake. "Nohe..."

"Hush sister... it will be ok..." Nohe said gently letting Lena cling to his arm as the earth toa used his claws to hold the earth under his power. "Jinso..."

Jinso gave the two a slight look before nodding and forcing several pillars of stone up to hold the ceiling.

Nohe smiled a little as Lena clung to him. "It's ok Lena... Heso isn't going to bring the caves in on us..."

Lena gave a slight sound though she seemed unable to let go of her earth brother.

"Look out!" Jahuna yelled suddenly as something black and big hit Jinso and dragged her out of the cave and throw her down towards Panrahk.

Jinso had enough time to realize that if she was hit the attack would wound her greatly, before something swooped under her and pulled her upwards.

"Tight hold!" Lena yelled over the roaring winds.

"Are you cross-wired? You can't carry me!"

"I fine-doing so far!" Lena assured as they landed a little rougher than Lena wanted to near Heso and their brothers.

"What do we do now?" Jinso demanded in frustration as they formed a lose circle, surrounded by Rahkshi and Bohrok.

"Breath deep and hold on to Jahuna." Heso said suddenly before an all mighty gust of wind and air forced its way around them and his pitchfork began to glow again, this time sparking and frizzing with power as the sky darkened.

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion for the Toa.

As Heso brought down an almighty bolt of lightning, Turahk, Panrahk and Lerahk brought their staffs together, aiming for Heso's exposed body as he stood frozen or that few seconds as the bolt came down.

The scream that echoed over the island however was not Heso's.

Leko looked up from his sleep at the female scream that tore through the air and shuddered, he doubted this would end very well...

* * *

Jinso's charred and twitching body made Lena scream and lash out, losing her grip on the air as she threw up a huge tornado around her siblings to protect them from more harm, horrid and buried images of her home resurfacing and tormenting her mind as she saw Jinso lay there.

The worst part?

Jinso's body had fallen into Lena's arms with a blank look upon her face, triggering this awful torrent of pain, buried for so long to come flooding back, causing Lena to enclose herself and Jinso in the eye of the storm, partly blocking even the other toa getting to them.

"Lena! You have to stop!" Hena yelled over the raging winds. "Lena!"

"Lena Please... We can't help her if you don't let us near her!" Jahuna yelled. "LENA!"

"Heso! Hena! Jahuna! Thin the air!" Nohe yelled, "Lena can't make the tornado if the air is too cold!"

The others nodded and brought out their weapons, drawing partials of their elements from within it as Nohe forced his way closer to the sobbing green Toa, tightly clutching their injured brown sister.

"No... Not again... Not again! I can't do this again! Open eye Jinso! Please!" Lena was begging through her tears as he approached at last able to get hold of Lena's shoulders and force her to look at him. "She won't open eye!"

"Because she is hurt..." Nohe said, firmly and calmly knowing if he panicked Lena would only get worse. "I need you to calm down Lena... we can save Jinso... if you are calm and in control..." he assured softly as the winds started to fade and faulted. "I promise, on my heart stone we will save her."

Eventually, though not fast enough for Nohe's liking the tornado winds dyed away and Jahuna and Heso rushed Jinso to their home where she could be tended by their Matoran, all the while, Lena's broken and heart wrenching sobs echoed throughout the villages.

Sobs that had been held back for many years.

* * *

"Such power in one Toa... I have never seen the air become so violent so fast..." one said.

"Indeed, it is rare to find a Toa so in tune with the Element they control... " another stated.

"What's to be done. We cannot leave this unchecked."

"I have plans in place... but what I need is more time to insure they do not fail."

"Granted."

* * *

When Jinso woke, she was not herself.

She seemed ok for the first two minutes, regaining her bearings and footing.

But the moment she laid her eyes on Heso, who had been stood close by, worried and dreading she would never wake up, she had begun snapping at him, demanding answers in front of everyone.

Her temper anger had then turned to Lena as the Toa of Air had come in to the room and tried to embrace her sister.

"_How dare you?! None of this would have happened if you had just stayed out of our lives!"_

"_You betrayed me! For that brat! I knew you were up to something!"_

"_Traitor! No sister would do this to another! You can't hide behind the loss of your village for this one!"_

"_You only take her side because she's your side bit!"_

For hours while the healers worked, Jinso had been raving and ranting about Lena and Heso betraying her...

It hurt Lena beyond words hearing from her sister, whom she had loved and respected for so long, felt Lena was an attention seeking brat who only became a toa to ruin Jinso's love with Heso.

She hurt even more when Heso explained to Lena that he and Jinso had been in a more than sibling loving relationship from before they even became toa and they had chosen not to tell her because they were afraid she wouldn't understand.

Hena had stepped in at that point and scolded the Lightning Toa for his coldness and his mistrust while Jahuna and Nohe restrained a still raging Jinso, who was still screaming that Lena was nothing to her but an annoyance.

"_You aren't worthy to be a Toa! All you do is cower in the corner!"_

"_You were the one they attacked first! Weakling!"_

"_You should have been the one to stop them not us!" _

"_This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

Eventually, Lena fled the mountain side and returned to her hut, locking her door and barricading it and the windows before sinking to the floor and hugging her knees to her chest as she tried to forget the whole day.

Jinso and Heso had kept their love secrete from her because they felt she wouldn't understand... Jinso had started to think at some point that Lena was trying to interfere with that relationship... she'd kept it in because she wasn't able to prove her thoughts were anything more than that...

And now, anger that Jinso had buried was increased by Turahk's attack, Lerahk's strike had poisoned Jinso to think she had valid proof and Panrahk's strike had shattered all the walls Jinso had built to hold it all in.

Feeling something crawl up her leg and nudging her helm she looked up a little to see Leko stood on her knee, looking at her with an oddly ashamed look in his eyes.

"Not your fault Leko... Lena just being sorry-pity for herself." she admitted with a snuffle as Leko crawled to her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

It helped a little.

Lena didn't realize how tired she felt until she was laid on her bed, wrapped tightly and securly in her blanket and within seconds she was sleeping.

* * *

He chuckled to himself. His theory was right and as promised he had named the shadow who had come up with the plan.

Now he knew what he could do to insure that these new Toa were not only kept busy but also seek out and find the item he wanted from this island.

And he had time on his side.

* * *

Lena woke to a loud banging on her hut door, looking at her window she realized it was still dark outside.

"Lena! Lena please Open the door!" It was Jinso. "Lena!?"

Lena was quiet. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Oh Lena... Please... I didn't mean what I said... I never meant to... Lena I swear I meant nothing of what I said..."

"Jinso," That was Hena... but Lena hadn't heard the ice Toa coming... had she already been there? "Lena is likely still not ready to talk to anyone and after all that has happened, it would be better if you left. Nohe is on his way here to take over for the rest of the night watch to make sure that there is someone here to talk with Lena was she wants to come out."

"But I... I have to know I haven't ruined everything between us..."

"You will have to wait." Hena said, Lena reminded herself that Hena only used such firmness when she wanted others to do as she said.

She stayed quiet until she heard heavy dragging footsteps heading away from her hut, she gave a soft sigh and curled tighter into herself as she tried to go back to sleep.

"I know you are awake in there Lena..." Hena said. "May I come in?"

Lena sighed again and uncurled slowly, moving the barricade away from the door and unlocking it, opening it slightly to see her Icy sister stood before her, a kind smile on her face as she stood against the banister of the hut's decking.

The two looked at each other for a time before the icy toa could stand the silence no more. "How do you feel?" Hena asked.

The Air Toa didn't answer for a while, her thoughts and emotions battling. "Horrid-bad." Lena admitted after a while. "Everything... Just really confusing-messed up."

"But you know it isn't your fault?" Hena asked. "None of what happened today was your fault."

Lena bowed her head. "If I was stronger..."

"Strength has nothing to do with what happened today." The icy one said moving closer and gently reaching out to Lena's face, "You did what anyone of us would have done." She added, "Even Nohe wouldn't have tried to face a swarm of Bohrok alone."

"I know... but if I had been stronger... Jinso wouldn't have been hurt..." Lena said. "I wouldn't have to always ask Heso to teach me how to wind-fly... I wouldn't need everyone to protect-safe guard me... I wouldn't be the weakling..."

"You are not a weakling," Nohe said as he arrived, "You are our sister and we love you for that, no matter what anyone says you are important and special to all of us."

"So why do I feel like the no use-unneeded one?" Lena asked.

Neither Nohe nor Hena could find an answer to that and eventually, Lena returned to her bed, silently sobbing as tears dripped down her cheeks.

* * *

Nohe looked up as Lena came out of her hut the following morning, her head down and usually bubbly attitude nowhere to be seen or felt as she looked at him.

Lena gave him a small weak smile before tears welled up again.

Instantly Nohe stood and pulled Lena close to him, gently rubbing her back as she clung to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

He knew why, Lena had done this many times as a Matoran after her village had been destroyed, she'd woken up in a strange, dreamlike state and upon seeing the five Matoran she knew then as her family, broken down into sobs without reason or warning.

Hena had explained it best as 'Dream waking' a rare but known behaviour in traumatized or recovering Matoran and Toa, when the mind woke up while still showing the eyes memories and while Jahuna had struggled to understand why Lena was in such states at first, it had been the Thunder Matoran's misfortune to witness what Hena called the 'waking moments' of Dream Waking.

Lena had been sat on her bed alone, apparently awake and Jahuna, in an attempt to get her attention, had touched her shoulder.

Lena had thrown herself away from him, screaming and pleading not to be hurt or taken away from her family, the amount of fear and utter terror in her voice was beyond measure and if not for Jinso and Hena's arrival and their calm attitude, Lena would have likely stayed backed in the corner, shaking and looking at Jahuna like he was Makuta himself.

After Lena had recovered and was out with Heso and Jinso fishing, Hena had pulled Jahuna and Nohe to one side to give them both a lesson in what to and not to do when Lena had these Dream Waking stages and how to approach and behave around her during one.

Because her eyes were open Lena's mind struggled to place past and present within itself when she got like this, she knew how to act and who everyone was, she could still hear and often speak to them as if it were a normal thing, but it would not be remembered when Lena's mind stopped showing her the past and her body and mind were both properly awake.

The natural way to end a Dream Waking was to stand in the middle of the dreamer's vision and ask them to either sit or lay down. Once this was done, the Dreamer would need to close their eyes.

Usually after a few minutes the dream would end and the dreamer would open their eyes, feeling refreshed, but with no memory of their actions while having a Dream Waking.

The unnatural reaction was for the mind to go into a shut down state, leaving the body to drop like a puppet without strings to the ground, while sending pain over the whole body, causing the dreamer to scream or cry out before waking up feeling sore, aching and often with an unexplainable injury.

What Jahuna had unwittingly done was startle Lena and cause her such a shock that she had mistaken his friendly action as an attempt by Makuta to take her away from those she loved and thus, she had reacted in fear.

Jahuna had never enjoyed seeing any of the Matoran frightened and to hear that he had scared Lena to such a point had shaken him.

And now it seemed Lena was having one of those Dream Waking moments, so Nohe did what he had always done when Lena had come to him like this. He embraced her, pulling a warm blanket around the Toa of Air and gently guiding her to sit in his lap, rocking slowly back and forth while softly mumbling reassurance to her.

It was the only thing Nohe knew how to do if he was honest, he didn't feel comfortable trying to snap Lena out of her Dream Waking, he knew that doing that could make Lena cry even more and it hurt to see her in tears.

Eventually, Lena calmed down and Nohe smiled. "Lena...?"

"I feel weak Nohe..." she said snuffling. "I feel useless and pathetic..."

"You are none of those things, Lena... you have more strength than you know and you are far from pathetic. You are the bravest Toa I know."

"Then why do I feel this way...?" Lena asked looking at Nohe. "Why do I feel like something is wrong with me... that I shouldn't be a Toa... that I shouldn't be alive..."

Nohe smiled and very gently kissed Lena's forehead. "You feel this way because you have been through a very painful ordeal and you have heard some very unfair circumstances and many untrue and hurtful things have been said to you by someone who was not in control of herself and allowed her own silly thoughts get carried away with her imagination. You did nothing wrong and you have nothing to be sorry about, nor do you ever have to think that just because Jinso and Heso are seeing each other as more than brother and sister that it means you will be left out by any of us." He explained. "Now, tell me, Lena. Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"... I think I am... you feel warm..." Lena admitted after a time.

"Would you like to rest a little more here, or go back inside and sleep a little longer?" he asked.

Lena's grip on his shoulder tightened a little. "Will you... stay with me?" she asked.

"For as long as you want me too Lena. I'll even try and make myself a cocoon." Nohe smiled.

Lena smiled back, the first sign of a true smile in what felt like a lifetime. "I will teach you." she said springing to her feet and tugging Nohe up with her and into the hut.

"Thank you." Nohe smiled, using his foot to shut the door. "Hello Leko." He greeted as the tiny bug let clicked at him, watching Lena lay back in bed and roll herself up in her blanket.

"You have to tight-grip the end of the blanket with your feet and hands, then roll so it tight fit around you." She explained while showing Nohe what to do. "Nohe try it."

Nohe smiled and to make sure he didn't fall, he rolled himself up on the warm rug. "Like this?" He asked.

When no Answer came, Nohe looked up to find Lena had gone into the waking moments of her Dream waking and smiled softly, quietly unrolling himself and lifting Leko off the pillow putting his finger to his lips as Lena dozed, quietly Nohe began to make something for Lena to eat as he heard her start to wake up.

"Morning bright..." she said rubbing her face. "Smells good-tasty." She added.

"I hope you are hungry." Nohe smiled as he turned to her. "I made your favour," he added.

"Yummy," Lena smiled jumping out of bed and tried to peek over his shoulders to see her morning meal.

Nohe smiled; glad to have Lena back to her usually smiling self.

At least for now...

* * *

The shadows moved slowly, unnaturally and made the whole cave feel large, open and welcoming. Until a terrible darker mass made the cave feel small, liken to a prison. "Still hiding in the darkness, or just waiting for a chance to shine?"

The hidden one made no sound, only stayed still and remained silent.

"I have another task for you, Kana." The Master said, bringing forth a small mask, "A task that will give you a physical body."

The hidden one stirred, looking up to show he was listening.

The Master placed a single shard of white into the oddly shaped mask. "You are to keep the Toa at unease around each other and lead Lena to me."

"Yes master." The hidden one stated.

"You will be rewarded." The Master smiled and then trust the mask onto the hidden shadow, laughing as it was twisted and morphed into a solid form, "Now go. I care not how long it takes..." he said as Kana's body finished materializing, a tall black and golden Toa appearance much like his other Generals. "Nipper will assist you." he added leaving.

Kana staggered to his feet, struggling to comprehend this new body at first as he had never in his life had such a sensation as feeling things though solid extremities.

He took a moment or two to find his balance and relearn how to move before heading out of the place he called home to undertake his task.

First thing he needed was a base of operations.


	4. Air

**Chapter 4**

**Air.**

* * *

Lena's behaviors had changed.

Jinso couldn't say she didn't expect it after all that had happened, but it was still painful to see the once loving and trusting gaze Lena gave her was now filled with hurt and unspoken confusion...

Heso was also having trouble talking with Lena now, as she had stopped coming to the village for lessons and was now borrowing slabs and scrolls from Hena and Nohe about the subjects she wanted to learn.

It was hard to see Lena go from being so attached to the two of them to being afraid of staying in the same room as them.

One late night, Heso paused outside Jahuna's room hearing Lena giggling and Nohe chuckling. "That tickles!" Lena said.

"It's meant too, it proves that you are learning to keep the air under your command and keep the other Elements there too," Jahuna stated." After all, without Air, Thunder would not have such a loud and powerful sound."

"I didn't know Air could do that..." Lena said.

"Air is one of the greatest Elements Mata-Nui gave us. Without Air, there would be nothing to keep the clouds moving, or keep the water moving on the surface to make waves, there would be no cool breezes for the Matoran in the caves or beautiful leaf songs in the forests." Jahuna said.

"Without Air, there would be none of the small things that keep us smiling." Nohe added. "After all, If there was no Air, there would be nothing but a stagnant feeling of loneliness and depression."

_Without Air there would be no Lena._ Heso thought to himself as he walked away. _A world without Lena... it would be impossible to live..._

Heso sighed and quietly closed the door to his room to find Jinso, holding a picture of themselves and Lena when they were Matoran, all happy and smiling.

How swiftly things seemed to have changed...

* * *

Kana smirked as he watched, it seemed he had a perfect opening to make his move, but he held himself back, he had seen and heard of the failures his predecessors had faced and what they had become for their failure.

He wanted to stay alive and to do that, he had to plan for everything he could and to do that he needed to insure had knew the Toa and their ways of thinking. And he did that best by watching, listening and waiting.

When Leko's reports came, he listened carefully and said very little, when the other shadows asked why he waited and behaved as if he were doing nothing, he simply told them his plans required his complete focus, and not to be rushed.

Some called him a fool.

Others scoffed he was too afraid to attack.

The Master said nothing and merely gave him more time.

Eventually, one of the older Shadows came to Kana, while he was looking over a detailed map of Caji-Nui and attempting to mark places he could set the few shadows he had been given to make his force seem bigger.

He was doing rather well.

"For such a young General, you certainly have the mind of an experience fighter, Kana." The elder said, carefully looking over the map, "You are taking more time than most would to insure this plan of yours works."

"I have learned that rushing is not wise, Hodraki was the perfect example of why not to rush in." Kana said, "I want to make sure I can at the very least make it easier for myself to do this without needing to bother the master with the request for more power."

"Hmmm..." The elder said. "You clearly have had much time to learn from others. But we both know there is no plan that can be fool proof."

"The plans of the past would have worked if not for over confidence, foolish mistakes and under thought attacks." Kana said. "I want to make sure I can at the very least make a plan B to fall back on."

"Smart boy... perhaps if this plan of yours works, the other Generals will see you are more useful that they think." The elder said. "Would you consider the aid of another if they offered?" he asked.

"What would they ask in return?" Kana asked, "Nothing comes without prize after all."

"Oh just the chance to have some fun with these Toa, I have had little action myself and I feel rust setting in on my joints." The Elder stated. "Is that agreeable?"

Kana gave his elder a look, he didn't trust this older Shadow and he was right not too, elders were known to back stab for credit, especially the one before him now.

But he did need more forces.

"Alright, Gorast. But keep your acid to yourself, these Maps are not mine to do with as I please."

"Who did you borrow them from?" the insect like Shadow asked.

"The Master."

Gorast kept herself back from the Maps after hearing that.

* * *

Lena chuckled as Leko slide backwards over a small icy patch near Hena's feet.

They were all on the beach, watching the waves while the Matoran celebrated and played games in honour of Mata-Nui's Blessings to them.

Unity. Duty and Destiny.

Leko, seemed rather happy to attempt to ice skate, even if he wasn't very steady at first he was good at making jumps and attempting to show off, despite how small he was, Lena however was no so steady on her feet and was taking a few tips and lessons from Hena while Jahuna, Nohe and Heso made sure food was ready, Jinso was sat slightly away from the others, attempting to weave some vines.

She paused when Lena, having lost her grip on Hena came skidding over and landed comically on her backside beside her. "Wooo... that was fun..." She chuckled. "There are two of you Jinso..."

"No dear, you are just dizzy..." Jinso said, offering Lena her hand to help her up.

"Why aren't you on the ice?" Lena asked sitting with her sister.

"I have a rope to make." She said, "I just can't seem to get it tight enough." She added.

Lena smiled. "Lena help." She said taking the vines and using a small stone to weigh down the ends as she weaved. "See, easy-do."

Jinso nodded, "I see... Lena..." She began the sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"'Bout what?" Lena asked not pausing in her weaving.

"What I said... and how I treated you." Jinso said. "I know I was wrong to do that and I know you would never do anything like that to me..."

Lena placed the newly made rope down and rested her head on Jinso's shoulder. "Stop self-blaming," She said. "I know you didn't mean what you say-snapped. Is just... Hard-pain to think that you would think-believe I would do that to you... We are sisters, family. Family doesn't betray-hurt family."

"I know... and I am so sorry I kept secrets from you." the stone Toa said looking at Lena, "I miss seeing you in the tunnels and I miss seeing you come to the caves... Can you forgive me?"

Lena smiled moving to hug her sister tightly. "I have already forgiven you. And Heso."

Jinso smiled and returned the hug, feeling a heavy weight lifted from her shoulders after a long time. Everything was as it should have been again.

* * *

The plan was at last, ready to be executed.

Kana smiled as he watched Leko enjoy himself while gathering information for him, all the while shadows were hidden in the villages, ready to make the Toa fall apart...

All while he would be able to carry out another task for his Master.

He had already informed the Master that Gorast was in charge of the island invasion, so that he would not be blamed for any failed.

"I trust you know she will ruin your plan?" One of the other shadows asked.

"Let her, she isn't performing any part of my plan more so one of her own." Kana said. "Though honestly I don't see why she is so against Females."

"She feels threatened by other Females due to her appearance." The other said.

"She hasn't tried to take out Roodaka," Kana said. "Then again, Roodaka would likely turn Gorast into a scrap pile just for looking at her wrong."

"You fear Roodaka?"

"You don't?" Kana asked.

There was no answer to that. "I rest my case."

* * *

Nohe smiled and Lena hopped from root to root in her village, giggling and smiling with seemingly no care in the world.

"It's good to see you happy again Lena." He stated as she jumped on to her hut decking.

"I have reasons to be happy-cheerful." She smiled proudly. "All is good-right again."

Nohe smiled. "So you and Jinso have made amends?" he asked and Lena nodded. "That's good," he said chuckling as Lena started to balance on the railing of her decking. "Do you want me to stay the night?" he asked.

"Do you heart-promise you will try the cocoon?" Lena smiled.

Nohe chuckled. "I Heart-promise."

Lena's smile could have lit up the entire island.

After making his Cocoon, Nohe settled for a deep sleep, listening to the natural music of the forest at night, soft rustles of leaves and grass in the wind, small bug-lets going about their nightly life, Lena's soft breaths as she slept, Leko's clicking every few seconds in his sleep.

Everything was peaceful throughout the night, even if Lena did make a strange whistle sound half way through her sleep and roll over.

When morning came, there was a loud thud outside and Lena jumped out of her cocoon and looked around, only to see a very sheepish looking Hena and Jahuna looking in on her while Nohe winced, being trapped under the two of them.

"Ow..."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I lost my balance while helping Hena move some ice slabs, we came tumbling down the mountain, Nohe broke th icy but we were rather... unstoppable." Jahuna explained. "Sorry we woke you."

Lena giggled, "Is ok, is funny-good site to wake up too." She said.

"Jahuna... get your elbow out of my back." Nohe pleaded.

"Sorry brother."

Leko made a cheerful clicking sound as he took his place on Lena's shoulder and the Toa set about their day.

He was a little surprised when Hena stopped them and gently took Leko off Lena's shoulder. "I'm afraid it will be too cold for you where we are going little friend, you would be safer to stay with Nohe and help him with his tunnels." She said.

Leko clicked and looked at Lena.

The Toa of Air smiled. "It's ok Leko, Nohe will keep you safe," She said as Nohe held out his hand for the tiny bug-let.

"You can even help me map the tunnels." The Earth Toa assured as Leko watched Lena and Hena walk towards the mountain.

"Don't you worry, Hena will keep Lena safe." The earth Toa smiled as he carried Leko towards the tunnels.

Leko made a slightly sad clicking sound then perked up as Nohe gave him a tiny shard of Light stone.

* * *

"So... what am I to learn-master today?" Lena asked.

"Snow storms," Hena said as they came to a soft snow patch. "I have noticed you struggle to call on a storm to help you when you are up here and I have no desire to see my sister hurt." She explained. "You know the difference between hot and cold air?"

"Below the Mountain, there is warm air and warm air is more bendy-flexible and moves to an easy to find melody-song, like a drum beat... But up here the air is ice-cold and brittle, like fine glass... it doesn't bend-flex very much..." Lena said, "Like burned wood and hot metal... burned wood snaps when you bend it, metal bends and reshapes."

Hena nodded. "Perfect. But since you wish to learn how to control all the air, you will need to learn how to control the elements in the air, I know you can create sand storms and rain storms, but they will not work in the snow."

"So... I can use snow too?" Lena asked.

Hena nodded. "We will start small; see how long you can hold a storm before it fades."

Lena smiled and nodded, taking out her Katanas and taking a few deep breaths to focus her power into the blade, these lessons were always about focus and control, but Hena was the best teacher for such things, having to maintain both if she was to keep her village safe.

The blades of her Katanas started to give off a faint green glow, tapping into her elemental power as the breeze picked up and started to get stronger, more violent and raging as she brought the Katanas back slowly before forcing them forwards and throwing the snow up into a violent flurry.

Hena got to five minutes before the snow storm faded and became a gentle and steady snow fall back down to the ground.

She smiled seeing Lena had slipped in the snow and was now sat on her backside, wincing. "No so steady on your feet today, are you Lena?"

"Icy-slip," Lena shrugged, "Lena not so good at steady foot-walking on ice."

"I see that," Hena smiled helping Lena back to her feet.

She stopped suddenly and turned slowly back towards the top of the mountain, tightening her grip on Lena's hand, something the Air Toa knew meant Hena was watching something dangerous.

"Makuta-shadows?"

Hena nodded before using her staff to cast the light of the sun towards the top of the mountain, seconds later the snow erupted with a very angry and enraged Insectoid-like being, with four arms and wings beating rapidly to carry her. Hena spotted a Nynrah Ghostblaster on one of the hands and also a stinger.

"Wretched Toa!" the creature screamed charging them.

"Stay behind me Lena," Hena stated softly before blocking the attacking beast. "Name yourself, Makuta."

The being cackled and flew out of reach attempting to find a weak spot in Hena's stance. "I am Makuta Gorast, Eternal ruler of the Tren Krom Peninsula, True Conqueror of the Visorak Hordes and Mistress of the Acid Falls." Gorast snarled, "And you, Ice Wench will die at my hands along with the Breeze Bringer."

Lena growled at the insult but made no move to engage Gorast.

Hena began to twirl her staff. "I would like to see you try." She said as the snow heavy clouds began to darken.

"You would freeze your sister?" Gorast cackled.

"Lena."

Gorast watched the green Toa step a little back from Hena before drawing her Katana's. Gorast thought at first she would try to flee but her confidence was soon falling as the edges of the blades didn't turn green, but red and a warm swell of air began to form around the Green one.

"Impossible!" the Makuta screeched, "Fire cannot be controlled by Air!"

"Your Master is a fool to think such things of our sister." Hena said. "We have taught her many things, others Lena has known how to do alone." And with that said Hena opened the heavens and sky into a ruthless and merciless storm of sleet, hail and ice, hot air began to mix with cold, forming miniature super tornados that ripped up the ground making the area even more deadly to be in.

Gorast was now very angry and very scared.

Toa of Air were strong, even she knew that, but for one to control the heat of fire with her swords... unheard of and yet, it made sense.

"_Gorast, retreat."_ A chilling voice stated, loud and clear as if the owner were right beside her.

"You do not command me!"

"_Then you will die a fool."_

Gorast screeched as Ice gripped her and she began to freeze over. "_NOOOOOOOO!_"

Lena let the warm air fade as she felt Hena watching her and slowly, she felt the cool air settle again. "Is she gone...?"

"In a way," Hena said. "It seems we have a new threat to deal with now on Caji-Nui." The Ice Toa said. "And you may need to keep up with more than just my lessons."

"Why?"

"Because if she is a Makuta Shadow... there will be someone else unseen." The ice Toa said as they headed back towards the forest.

* * *

Nohe chuckled as Leko piled small rocks together and then gave them one huge push with his head to make them fall down into the waiting cart to take them away. "You're good at this," he smiled as Leko then repeated the whole process again.

Until a small patch of ice appeared under his tiny legs and Leko slipped backwards towards Hena and Lena. "Welcome home." Nohe smiled as Leko slipped on the ice and clicked sheepishly.

"Sorry," Hena said, lifting the tiny Visorak up and gently petting him. "Is that better?" she asked.

Leko gave her hand a gentle nuzzles before he jumped onto Lena's shoulder and snuggled into her neck, making happy clicks and clatters as she petted him lightly.

"I trust lessons went well?" Nohe asked.

"We had a little trouble. Shadow type." Hena said. "Call the others, we need to talk. All of us." She added as Lena followed them deeper into the tunnels.

"Is she ok?" Nohe asked.

"The Makuta seemed more interested in killing us both than just targeting one of us." Hena explained. "Lena's control is good but we may need to keep a closer eye on her now that the shadows are coming back."

"You think the Shadows know about her?" Nohe asked.

"Shadows know everything." Lena piped up.

Hena and Nohe gave a odd smile. "Sorry Lena..."

"Not be sad-sorry, you don't tell me sorry-bad things because you trying to keep me safe-guarded." The Green Toa said. "Lena is different... different to other Toa-Heroes."

Hena put a hand on Lena's shoulder. "You are special, not different." She corrected. "What you can do is amazing, but as you know, it can be dangerous. That is why we are all so careful when training you."

Lena nodded. "Because Lena could make bad rain-storm... like before." She said looking towards the area where Jinso had been hurt.

"What's with all the bad feelings?" Jahuna asked as he and Heso arrived, Jinso close behind. "What happened?"

"Makuta." Hena said and Jinso instantly stiffened, "she called herself Gorast and claimed she was ruler of the Tren Krom Peninsula, True Conqueror of the Visorak Hordes and Mistress of the Acid Falls..."

"She sounds important," Lena said.

"_She isn't."_ A new voice stated and Leko hissed, trying to scare the voice away as the other Toa drew their weapons. _"Oh please, if I wanted to attack you I would have done so by now."_

"Name yourself." Heso growled searching for anything in the shadows.

There was a cold chuckle, _"Come now, Toa, do you expect me to tell you everything?"_ the voice asked. _"But I will say this, you're sisters are safest to stay away from Gorast. She is not so easily defeated as you think."_ And with that, the coldness went away and Leko clicked rapidly at Lena.

"What's he saying?" Jahuna asked.

"He says he knows about Gorast, and he says we need to be aware of how fast she can move... Hena she was frozen..." Lena said.

Hena sighed. "She may have broken out."

"So... what do we do?" Lena asked.

"For starters you are going to start staying with one of us." Nohe said. "If Gorast is targeting only you females first she will likely go for you when you are alone," he added.

"But... what about the Matoran?"

"Hena's Matoran can stay with us," Jahuna said. "The others already live practically together anyway."

Leko clicked and chattered.

"What he say?" Jinso asked.

"He says Gorast isn't working alone... but he doesn't know who-what that other shadow was..." Lena said. "He remembers some of them from before..." She said.

"He's from them?" Jinso asked.

"He was Hodraki's pet... I remember him from when they took me... he was kind-good to me and when he showed up in my hut I couldn't just abandon-leave him... He can't harm-hurt anyone." Lena defended as Leko, realizing he might not be so safe on her shoulder crawled and hide behind her back. "Please don't be mad-angry at him."

Jinso looked ready to argue until Hena gently prayed Leko from Lena's back and looked at him. "Answer me truthfully Leko." She said and the tiny Bug-let looked right at the ice toa, knowing he didn't want to be turned into an ice cube. "Do you know how to track Gorast?"

Leko nodded very slowly, and gave a confused click as Hena placed him on to the small slab they used as a table.

"Hena?" Lena asked, worried Leko was in trouble.

"I believe him, but, for now, I would like Leko to stay with me for a while, just to make sure of something." She said.

Lena looked unsure but said nothing as Leko curled up a little on the table, looking like a scolded puppy.

* * *

Nohe woke late in the night to see Lena sat up on her bed, holding a stone slab in her hands and apparently reading it.

He smiled. "Do you know what they represent?"

Lena shook her head.

"Unity, the beginning of all our power as Toa, the first virtue Mata-Nui gifted the Matoran with when he descended from the heavens to this planet. Duty, the path all Matoran and Toa take to thank Mata-Nui for his gifts and to prove we will always be loyal to him. Destiny, the final gift and the promise of being welcomed to the higher plains at his side," Nohe said. "That is what the teachers of old tell us."

"What do you think Brother?" Lena asked.

Nohe smiled and moved closer to Lena and gently took the slab, "I believe that Unity starts many things, not just the bonds of Toa. Unity was here with us when we were Matoran, as was our Duty to protect our family, I believe Mata-Nui gifted us with the three virtues because he wanted us to be separate but also have the courage to stand together against any threat together."

"And Destiny?" Lena asked.

"Destiny, in my mind is something we control ourselves, as proven by the events on our island. We had no Toa to begin with and when they did come, they were brave and strong, but they fell when the storms of Makuta became too much and from their defeat came the six of us, we took lead and we became the Matoran heroes."

"So... even if we are Toa... Mata-Nui doesn't want us to always follow a set path?" Lena asked.

"In my mind, yes. Mata-Nui gave us the virtues as gifts before the Toa came to protect and save us," Nohe said and smiled, "we each have the choice what to do with our lives Lena. No matter what Mata-Nui or Makuta do, we are free to do as we wish with our lives." He added, "Now dearest, get some sleep."

Lena yawned. "But..."

"Go to sleep." Nohe said gently pushing Lena down onto the bed and tucking her in. "Even Toa need to rest." He added moving to go back to his own bed.

Only to have Lena grab his arm tightly, "Stay?"

Nohe looked down at her a moment.

Lena had never shown this kind of behaviour, but then again, Lena usually was tucked up in bed at this late hour, that thought would have been the obvious reason for Lena's sudden uncertainty.

Nohe, however was not convinced simple tiredness was the reason for this. Slowly he moved so he could look at her better, "What's wrong Lena?"

"If the Makuta Shadows are back... bad things will happen... everyone will be in danger again... I'm scared that... that everyone will..." Lena tried to say, sobs starting to come out as she clung tighter to Nohe.

Smiling softly, Nohe gently held her close and gently rocked her back and forth, "Hush now my sister, you are safe and none of us will let the Shadows of Makuta win us," he said gently kissing her forehead, "I will stay with you." He added before gently rubbing her back, letting her cling to him as she began to slip into sleep.


	5. Broken History

**Chapter 5**

**Broken History.**

* * *

Kana was still as stone, he refused to move, not daring to make a sound as the Master looked over his offerings, listening as the Master inspected the item he had turned over to him, asking if it was indeed what he thought it was.

He dared not speak.

"Where did you find this item Kana?" his Master asked.

"The north of the mountain on Caji-Nui... buried under bed rock." Kana explained, keeping his answers simple and to the point.

"I see... and you say that you are certain the rest of the item is hidden on the island?" he asked.

"Yes." Kana stated before a new comer arrived and dropped to a knee beside him.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" The Master asked.

"The Toa of Air upon Caji-Nui who has more power than first thought," the newcomer stated, "Gorast has been taken to the warmer parts to thaw." They added.

"Leko has not reported such." The Master said.

"He was not witness to it... and I feel he may have become careless. The Ice Toa is now keeping him with her."

"Hmmmm..." the Master said.

Kana looked at the new comer, and felt his armour shudder, one of the elder shadows...

"You will have to sit this one out, Icarax; you are still unable to leave your own realm, I have confidence in Kana's plans, even more now he had proven he is willing to leave fools to suffer for their own mistakes."

"But Master-"

"I said no Icarax." The Master stated. "Kana will do this in his own way and in his own time, Gorast will be dealt with when she thaws, until then, Roodaka is in charge of the Visorak." He added.

"Yes Master." The female stated from somewhere.

"You will lend Kana some for your hoard," The Master added. "They are older and more capable of assisting him."

"Understood," She did not sound happy about lending him anything but he still made no sound.

Kana waited, loyal and patient for his Master to dismiss him.

"Hmmmmmm..." the Master said, "Kana will remain here. The rest of you will leave," He stated after many moments in silence, "There is much we must talk about."

* * *

Leko gave a sad click as he watched snowflakes fall onto the ground outside, he would sometimes try to catch one in his pincers and hold it steady but it would eventually melt and he would be left with nothing to do again.

"Sorry I am not as fun as Lena." Hena said.

Leko made a clicking sound before carefully sliding down to the slab and once again, attempting to find anything on the map that could be Gorast...

"You like Lena don't you?"

Where had that come from? Leko gave an unsure click looking around as if worried someone else would hear him. Hena had asked him for honesty and while he knew his mission...

Lena had treated him kindly and not called him useless... she had given him something no one else had...

Her trust and in a small way, love...

He was reluctant to leave that and go back to the cold...

Eventually Leko began to click and chatter, and Hena listened silently.

When Leko stopped he moved to the green area of the map right over where Lena's village was and curled up on it, making Hena smile. "You consider it your home now."

Leko nodded.

"Good to know." Hena smiled.

Leko would have smiled had he the ability then he stiffened and moved rapidly towards the tip of the mountain area of the map, jumping up and down and clicking rapidly.

"Gorast?" Leko nodded.

* * *

Matoran scurried away from Gorast as she fired aimlessly at them, not caring who she hit. "Come out and play Toa!" she demanded. "I don't have all day!"

"Makuta!" Nohe snarled as the Earth under his feet snapped up and attempted to crush the insect like female.

Lena shuddered hearing Gorast laugh, cutting around and through Nohe's attacks. "What a fool, even a Matoran could do better!"

While Gorast attacked Nohe, Lena guided the Matoran through the Tunnels towards the safety she knew her siblings would give, the sound of raging thunder and lightning made her realize they were close and smiled.

"Keep going! Head for the light!" She yelled over the thunder as the Matoran hurried ahead.

"No so fast breeze bringer!" Gorast's voice yelled as Lena was tripped and landed hard on her front, wincing as pain ripped up her legs. "Got Ya!"

"Get off me!" Lena demanded, kicking despite the pain and using her arms to block the four limbs that were trying to strike her. "Stupid bug! Get off!"

"BUG!?" Gorast screamed in rage, her wings practically blowing the dirt on the ground away. "I am a DRAGONFLY!" she snapped.

"Funny, Dragonflies are more beautiful than you even BEFORE they grow wings!" Lena pushed before she managed to kick Gorast off her. "And that's saying something!"

"You little brat!"

A smooth rounded stone slammed into Gorast. "Keep your hands off our sister!" Jinso snarled as Nohe and Heso pulled Lena out into the light, the black toa covered in dirt and dust from tunnelling.

"I'll kill you all!" Gorast snarled aiming to strike which of the Toa was stupid enough not to move.

Lena felt someone pull her with them and hit the ground, wincing again as pain shot up her legs again. "My legs..."

"Keep her away from Nohe and Lena!" she heard Jahuna yell as she was carried out of the danger zone and into a stable and warm shelter. Several Matoran gathered around her.

"Your injuries will need time to heal." One stated as Nohe stood by the door way, keeping a close eye on the battle.

"Sorry Nohe..."

"Not your fault Lena." The Earth Toa stated.

"Why is she here?" Lena asked, "Why is she targeting us...?"

"Makuta do what they can to destroy all Toa..." Nohe said, "But this one isn't very smart." He assured as a cool breeze filled the air.

"Hena..." Lena smiled.

"You don't learn do you?" Hena's voice demanded as cold air whipped around the Makuta, forcing her to attempt a retreat, as frost started to coat the ground and wings, "this time you will not have such an easy escape." She said as an icy slip way opened up under Gorast as she froze over and began to slide towards the ocean.

"Isn't that a little... Harsh?" Jinso asked.

"She hurt Lena. And it was his idea." Hena added smiling as Leko scurried away from her and towards where Nohe was stood, jumping the Toa's foot and making a bee line for Lena.

Lena smiled and cradled the tiny Visorak in her hands as he nuzzled her.

The Ice and Earth Toa shared a look before Lena was helped back to her feet, her legs coated in leaves and paste. "No running or strain on your legs until they are healed up." one Matoran said as Lena walked between Jinso and Hena.

"It would be better if we all stay together from now on." Hena said. "And it seems the only safe place we have now is the Temple."

"But... we can't just turn the Temple into a village..." Heso said. "There isn't room."

"Under the Temple is safe." Lena said. "All Le-Matoran's use to quick-speed there during storm seasons... Lena knows way down." She added.

When her siblings gave her a look she smiled. "Lena knows many-lots of things about island."

Hena smiled. "I thought you might." She said. "We shall talk about this at the Temple."

* * *

Kana studied his maps and the reports he had just been given. "Well that didn't work out as I planned..."

"What _were_ you hoping for?" Roodaka asked.

"The Toa of Air to use another of Elements... but it seems Gorast's attack has given little to help with that test..." Kana explained as Roodaka took the report from him. "I don't understand how she could have used Fire in the first place... Water I get, you need Air movement on the surface of water to make waves."

"Hmm..." Roodaka said, "Could it be something to do with her Mask?" She asked almost sounding interested, even though Kana k new she wasn't interested in his work, more the current task he was attempting to complete for his Master.

"Doubtful." Kana said. "The Master says her Mask is of Truth, giving her the ability to read the thoughts of others when they talk to her and revile what they truthfully seek from her." he recalled. "But I do wonder..."

"What?"

"When it was reported, I heard that Lena became different... her persona seemed changed as if someone else took over..."

Roodaka looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I think Lena is more than what she seems, that the childish side that we have seen so far is just an act and that the real Lena, the one who can control more than just the Air is hidden behind it, so as not to draw attention to herself."

"An interesting theory... but how will you test it?"

"I'm still working on that." Kana admitted.

Roodaka smiled. "There may be a way to find out." She said. "If you are willing to allow me to step out of the shadows and face her one on one?"

Kana gave her a look. "I am not a fool, Roodaka, you never help others without wanting something in return."

She chuckled. "Smart of you," she said. "I want that little Visorak, Leko." She stated inspecting her talons, "Bring him to me so that I may deal with his old Master's unsightly improvements and restore him to his former glory... though I will allow him to keep Leko as his name, Nipper is more an insult to the Hoard."

"As you wish." Kana said. "But you may have to wait a small while, it seems he is a little... well, tangled." He added as the image of Leko appeared before them, the tiny bug let struggling to disentangle himself from some vines.

"Being so small has not assisted his natural clumsiness." Roodaka muttered as she left.

Once she was gone, Kana breathed a sigh of relief.

That female was scary.

* * *

Lena winced as she tried to test the strength in her legs, "Ow..." she said.

Hena smiled softly and gently placed a warm blanket over her sister, "You will get better Lena; you just need time to heal." She assured.

Lena sighed then giggled as Leko attempted to place a small flower into her helm, the petals tickling her.

"Get some rest Lena." Jinso smiled as she and Hena left the room. "Leko you make sure she doesn't fall out of bed." She added hearing Leko made a clicking sound and settled on the bed beside Lena, nuzzling and clicking at her as if telling her about his time with Hena.

Once they were out of hearing range to Lena, their light mood shifted and changed to a darker more serious mood as they approached their brothers.

"This is seriously getting out of hand." Jinso said as she sat down with her siblings. "I don't think we can keep Lena away from it all..."

"What do you suggest?" Heso asked. "We can't just up and dump a tone of information on her now she's injured."

"And we can't just leave it to come out later..." Jahuna said the sighed.

"I'll tell her."

All eyes fell on Nohe.

"Are you sure?" Jinso asked, "Lena may respond better to this coming from Heso or Jahuna..."

"No offence, but that is because they speak with words that can be twisted in Lena's mind... she needs to hear this coming from a Toa... not a sibling..." Nohe said. "We all know Lena isn't JUST a Toa of Air... she is more than that and I refuse to see her hurt or lost because we failed to warn her properly."

The others fell silent as this was a very fine line none of them wished they would have to walk.

Being a Matoran of Air, Lena had naturally been a powerful force even if she herself didn't believe it, she had skill beyond match when it came to wind-sprinting on the island and she was a Master of Rahi languages, she could ride winds with unspoken ease and even make a Toa look outclassed.

But, Lena was now a very powerful Toa, with many Elements at her command, from what they had managed to learn of old texts from Hena's home in the mountain, it was due to the lack of other Toa.

Without Fire, Water or even other Air tribes around the islands, Lena was a singular outlet for many Elements on this island and thus she had the ability to channel them into her own attacks, it also seemed that, unbeknownst to Lena she was attempting to draw on the Elements of her siblings.

And it was making her stronger.

Nohe had seen what could happen when one Toa had so much power and he refused to see it happen again to Lena.

"Let it wait until morning." Jinso stated, "Lena needs to sleep."

"Until tomorrow." Nohe agreed.

* * *

"Could this be true...?" Their sister asked.

"Perhaps... but we must be careful... if this is what we believe there will be a huge trouble if we mistimed this..." one brother stated.

"Indeed..." the eldest said then sighed. "We will speak with the others and decide what is to be done."

"Yes brother."

* * *

Leko woke to find Nohe sat in the room, looking oddly serious about something, quietly he got up and crawled towards the black Toa, clicking at him in question.

"It's ok Leko... I just have a lot to talk to Lena about..." Nohe said gently picking the Visorak up and placing him on the table where some small cuttings of food were sat for him.

Leko gave a happy clicking sound and began to much on his food, while Nohe smiled lightly and looked back to Lena.

One hand up by her face, the other tucked somewhere under the blanket at her side, soft breaths making the blanket rise up and down in a steady way, a slight twitch of her lip as she dreamed and if one looked long enough they would see the faint shadows under the blanket cast by her heart stone.

Lena always did look peaceful when she slept, even if she'd been crying before dreams swept her away, she would soon settle into a deep slumber...

Unlike him... he barely slept well or peacefully, tormented by memories of terrible days when the island had lost its Toa and the Shadows had taken his people... he regretted that they had to learn to fight and he regretted that in doing so many of his people, simple miners and crafts men were forced to leave their love of peaceful days in the tunnels behind and grow use to the light...

He also regretted that he, the eldest of his people had to become a leader... he wasn't good at telling others what to do, he struggled to understand many things about leadership, which was why he had been grateful for Jinso, Hena, Jahuna and Heso's inputs,

Lena's people had chosen to stay above ground when the caves were made, unable to settle on the ground... Lena had still been very young, only weeks from awakening when she'd first met the leaders, having wondered a little too far from home and chased little flying insects towards the shore line.

Jinso had seen her and brought her inside the caves, offering her a blanket and a warm drink while Jahuna sent a message to the other Le Matoran their missing sister was safe. They hadn't realized just how little Lena knew until innocently she had asked where the Toa were...

Jahuna had explained it best, Nohe decided, the Thunder Matoran stating that the Toa had fallen to the Shadows and now the Matoran were waiting for safe weather to search for new Great Kanohi Masks to bring forth new Toa.

Nohe had been unable to stop himself smiling when Lena had promised to help them look when the sun came up the next day.

Mata-Nui bless her, the next day she had been up with them and as promised she'd helped Jinso and Hena search the forest floor and tree tops for the masks, even taught them how to avoid upsetting the local Rahi.

Hena had given Lena's helm a gently ruffle when they had finished searching for the day with no success and told the little one that if Mata-Nui made finding masks easy, the Makuta would find them easily and destroy them.

The Earth Toa chuckled lightly at the memory of those nights, Lena would come to visit often after that day, offering her help and weaving skills and all she asked was the chance to help. They had accepted her aid and even taught her some of their own trades, how to craft stone, how to tunnel in bed rock, how to predict storms and how violent they would be, how to tell when snow was safe or unsafe to walk on, even how to tell where a Lightning strike would hit.

And in turn, Lena had taught them all how to tree-jump and windsprint even in the most powerful winds; she taught them how to make ropes from vine weaving and how to track the wind movements...

She had also given them all a reason to keep searching and hold tighter to the little strands of hope that had begun to fade away, Lena's smile and innocent ways made them all feel better and gave them that needed boost of energy.

It was everything they needed.

Lena began to stir and Nohe smiled. "Good morning dear."

"Morning bright..." Lena smiled back as she sat up a little and rubbed her eyes. "Have you... been watching-protecting me all night?" she added yawning.

"Most of it... Lena I need to tell you something... something very important." Nohe said, "But... I am not sure how to explain it without... confusing you..."

"So start slowly." Lena smiled as she looked at Nohe. "If I get confused we can pause and you can explain it to me that way."

Nohe smiled; trust Lena to find the most obvious way to help.

"Alright Lena," He said taking a deep breath.

"As you know, when Mata-Nui and Makuta came down from the heavens, some islands came with them, Caji-Nui is one of those islands... but the Toa before us and the Toa before them, were able to find a very unsettling tablet in the ruins that now lay buried under the ocean, the only proof it was ever there is the small sand bank where we go fishing. It was from that tablet that our heroes discovered a new script and a terrible prophecy concerning the Toa and the Makuta."

"What prophecy?" Lena asked.

Nohe sighed. "A prophecy concerning the Great Spirit and Makuta, let me tell it to you." he said and Lena nodded, sitting cross legged as she listened. "Somehow this fits with the story we know of how Mata-Nui fell to our world and with him came Makuta...

_In the time, before he gifted the Matoran with the Virtues of Unity, Duty and Destiny, Mata-Nui asked his brother to craft a Mask of Virtue, which Makuta attempted to do, crafting a gold and silver mask made with utmost care and time, Makuta's gift to his brother's people, as a means to prove he the maker of Rahi, would not harm those his brother so loved._

_But no matter how Makuta tried, his work did not take form, he couldn't craft anything that suited his brother's people, he worked endlessly to try and complete one mask but in the end, Makuta had no choice but to tell Mata-Nui he couldn't do it... Mata-Nui thanked his brother and told him that even the smallest gesture would assist his Matoran to grow and develop even if that gift was not something seen or felt by the senses..._

_After Mata-Nui blessed us with the Three Virtues, Makuta retreated back into the shadows and for a time, there was peace... but then came the horrid betrayal..."_

Lena listened, her mind recalling the story of the Great spirits and their legend of the two brothers.

"The script the Toa found made reference to the Mask again." Nohe went on, "_Makuta, jealous of the Virtues his brother had gifted the Matoran renamed the Mask of Virtue to the Mask of Sin and gifted it to the shadows he had unleashed... the mask was used to lure Toa away from their Matoran and once placed on their face, the Mask would twist their thoughts and mind... Unity became Conflict, Duty became Disregard and Destiny became Discord... eventually the Toa would become so consumed by the Mask they would become shadows of their former selves and the Mask would drive them to their own demise..." _

"That's horrid..." Lena said shuddering as she thought of the horrid way the Mask worked. "Why would anyone want that to happen...?"

"I'm afraid the only one who knows the true answer to that question is Makuta himself... and we do not know how to find him." Nohe said.

"What do you mean? I thought the Shadows were Makuta?" Lena asked.

"They are his creations, shards of himself that have taken form, others are Dark Hunters." Nohe said. "The true Makuta, the one from the Stories, like Mata-Nui is unseen and speaks through his people, much in the way that Mata-Nui speaks through us when he needs to..."

"So..." Lena said after taking a few minutes to let it all sink in and make sense in her mind. "The Makuta are... like us but... they do not fight to protect Matoran."

Nohe thought it over carefully. "In a way, I guess you could say it was like that." He said nodding. "But there is something else." He said and Lena nodded listening carefully.

"Before our Toa were killed... They found something in the ruins that was strange to them, and they brought it here to Caji-Nui... Where it was hidden again, to stop the Makuta finding it."

"What did they find?" Lena asked.

"We don't know..." Nohe said. "We have searched tables, scrolls and walls for answers, but found nothing, only a faint link to the island before the storms began and a mention of the villages. We can't figure it out quite yet."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Lena asked and Nohe felt his shoulders sag.

"In all honesty... we didn't know how to tell you... the first time we all agreed to tell you this you were still recovering from the loss of your village." He said, "Since then... we've been unsure of when to tell you this." Lena listened but seemed unsure of what she was hearing. "Lena?"

"I'm think-concentrating." Lena said, reverting to tree speak as she focused on the floor for a moment or so and then looked towards where a map of Caji-Nui hung on the wall.

Nohe followed her gaze but stayed quiet. He couldn't very well demand she tell him anything when they had kept this from her for so long...

"Could we go to my village?" She asked eventually.

"When?" Nohe asked.

"Now... there might be something there that can help..." She said, already trying to stand up.

"Are you sure?" Nohe asked moving to help Lena stand. "You still aren't fully healed."

"If I am right, then all of Caji-Nui is in great-grave danger." Lena said as she leant on Nohe's side as he looped her arm over his shoulders. "Come on Leko." She added as the little Visorak scurried after them.


	6. Shadows and Air

**Chapter 6**

**Shadows and Air.**

* * *

They were shocked at what they were seeing.

Lena had lead them seemingly into a dead end and then opened the wall. To revile a passage even Nohe hadn't known about and lead them into a chamber she seemed to know very well.

"What is this place?" Hena asked.

"Le-Matoran name-call it spirit safe-guard... place where Toa and Turaga masks go when they pass-move on..." Lena said as Nohe helped her to kneel by a small corner, watching her open a very old looking box. "I found this under my hut when I was rebuilding and I thought it was a broken part of one of the masks from the Toa-Heroes before us... so I brought it here to safe-guard."

"May I see that?" Jahuna asked and carefully, took the box from Lena, studying the item inside it, "did you find anything else?" he asked, "Anything?"

Lena shook her head, "Only broken glass and ghosts." She said pulling a small pack of little bits and piece she had also found, broken shards of Matoran masks, little shards of glass and small stones that had once sat in her village as a Mata-Nui carving.

"Couldn't fix-mend them... so brought them here..." she added, her shoulders sagging a little.

"Oh Lena," Hena said kneeling and gently embracing the Toa of Air as soft sniffles were heard. "Shhhh... shhh, it's ok..."

Jahuna looked at Nohe and the two moved off slightly. "Is it?" Nohe asked.

"It is... this is part of the Mask of Sin... the tablet was right, this Toa before us were hiding it from The Makuta."

"And they hid it in the one village they thought was safe from Shadows..." Nohe sighed looking back at Lena, watching Leko attempt to make the Air Toa smile by gently pushing the Mata-Nui stones together trying to repair them.

"Why not destroy it?" Heso asked. "Why hid it...?"

"It is impossible to break the Kanohi of a Spirit, even an evil one, unless you are a sprit yourself." Jahuna said, "The tablet stated that and now we know it is true... But it is no longer safe here... if the Makuta Shadows attack..."

Nohe stopped him. "Do not say it... bad enough we have to deal with them again without worrying about this thing..."

Leko suddenly stopped and gave a deep clicking sound, attempting to make himself sound more dangerous.

"Leko?" Lena asked looking towards where the small Visorak was looking and saw nothing. "What is it Leko?"

Jahuna closed the box again and handed it to Lena. "Stay with Hena and Jinso, keep this safe." He said.

Lena nodded, putting the box in her pack.

"Things get back, make for the surface and get away from here." Heso said. "Make sure that box is safe no matter what you do." He added as they drew their weapons, ready for anything.

Until Heso slammed his pitch fork down and send three large red Visorak flying backwards. "GO!"

Lena felt a hand grab her arm and pull her away. "How did they get in here?!"

"We'll deal with it later!" Hena said leading her and Jinso away.

"Where are the others?"

"They will find their own way out. We are safer to spilt up," Jinso yelled over the sound of lightning and thunder. "Just follow Hena."

Lena nodded and stayed close to her sisters as they ran, reaching the surface near the shore line, but before they could move, Visorak spinners started to shot towards them, Jinso threw up a sand barrier as they hit the ground.

"We can't go back!" Lena said, "What do we do?"

"Go with Hena." Jinso said twisting her claws together. "I will deal with this."

"Be careful!" Hena yelled back as she and Lena raced up the shore line, hearing Jinso's attacks knock the Visorak away.

They reached the forest and vanished into it.

* * *

Nohe watched, wincing and struggling as Leko tried to stand his ground as his fellow Visorak cornered him, but with no spinner or fangs he was little more than an easy meal.

"Move aside." A cold voice stated and the larger Visorak moved back from Leko as a heeled foot came into view, cold blue eyes burning down at the tiny bug let. "Consider yourself lucky you aren't part of my hoard Leko. Or I would not do this." the speaker said as a dark purple light hit Leko, making the tiny bug let screech out.

But rather then dying, Nohe watched Leko grow to normal size, a spinner forming on his back and sharp fangs regrowing inside his mouth, clearly Leko was in great pain the Makuta doing this to him continued until Leko slumped, unconscious and smoking as the purple light stopped.

"Leave these fools here, I want that annoying Air Toa and that box." The Makuta said as the Visorak left, leaving them and Leko into chamber.

* * *

Hena kept herself ready to move, all the while keeping Lena in sight as the two rested in the apparent safety of the trees, Lena tightly clutching the straps of her pack as she tried to catch her breath.

"What... what do we do now Hena...?" she asked. "We... we can't windsprint forever..." she added panting.

Hena was silent for a time then took a deep breath and knelt beside Lena, taking her face in her hands so they were looking into each other's eye. "Listen to me closely and do everything I tell you," she said icy blue looking deep in to vibrant yellow. "Understand?" she asked.

Lena nodded.

"Do you remember the way to the Old Crypt I showed you?" Hena asked quietly and again Lena nodded. "When I tell you, I want you to run there as fast as your legs will carry you, windsprint if you must, but you must not turn back, no matter what you her or feel, keep going and get inside the crypt. Stay there until one of us comes for you."

"But Hena..."

"No buts Lena. You MUST do this... I promise I will come for you as soon as I can." The ice toa said. "You know that you will be safe in the crypt and so will that box... but if we both run together they will catch us... I can hold them off while you run ahead."

"Heart promise... you will be behind me..." Lena said.

Hena smiled and tightly embraced the Air Toa. "I swear it to Mata-Nui and back." She said, before pulling back and offering Lena her hand to help the green one stand. "Ready?"

Lena nodded, tightening her pack straps.

"Go!"

The Visorak screeched as the cold icy winds whipped around them, snow falling fast and furious over the ground as Lena raced into the deeper forest, then left it completely, entering and area she knew she stuck out in, a single dot of green amongst a canvas of black charred rocks.

Lightning began to cackle and thunder rumble as she continued to run, jumping from edge to edge with grace and speed, she could hear someone or something behind her but she dared not look back and instead only moved faster, taking the routes she knew would be hardest for the other to follow.

She sped up when she saw the open area ahead of her, jumping the deep gorge and rolling back into a run seconds before a blast hit where she had been stood before.

"_Run Lena... Run as fast as your legs carry you... Run and don't look back..."_

Lena jumped again, this time taking to the trees as she realized whatever was following her was no running on two legs but six... And yet she could still hear someone matching her steps in an attempt to fool her.

She refused to fall prey to it and forced herself to keep going even though her legs were starting to ache badly.

Rain started to fall around her and she head the annoyed chatter from the Visorak chasing her as they lost sight of her, but they continued to fire off their spinners.

Lena dodged one just before she reached a blackened stair case and all but jumped the first ten steps or so, the stairs were only small but they were also narrow and easy to fall from, after them came the part Lena hated.

The raging waterfall, filled with broken trees and ice slabs that could easily kill any thing or one who fell in.

Lena jumped at the last second, but whoever was still following her had expected it and something hard, painful and hot slammed into her lower back, knocking her off course and she landed heavily on her left side, pain rippling up her side as she tried to roll and get back up.

Only to have to dive to the side as another blast came at her, this one aimed at her face, she swallowed the scream and curse she was going to yell out and instead forced herself to still, pressing herself into the trunk of a tree and for a moment all went still and quiet, only the sound of the falls filled the air.

Then she saw movement across the river as Gorast came over the river and landed gracefully on the same side as Lena had and began to search the misty area for her target.

"I know you are here somewhere, Breeze Maker!" The insect said. "Come out and face me... or are you too much a coward to fight without your friends?"

Lena didn't answer. If she answered the Makuta would know where she was, so instead she quietly took hold of her Katana hilts and focused.

Gorast gave a low hiss and then turned towards Lena, but didn't seem to see her. "Answer me!"

A large splash filled the area and the bug spun towards it as if scanning for Lena there.

Lena made her move, forcing herself to stand and crossed her Katanas, aiming a twister at her attacker, knocking her backwards and giving Lena time to turn and use her Katanas to take off, flying up towards the crypt.

She landed heavily and pressed herself against the wall inside the crypt, panting heavily as she tried to think clearly, trying to stay out of sight as she heard many clicks from beyond the entrance, but none of the Visorak outside dared to try and enter.

"You can't stay in here forever, Toa of Air." A new cold voice stated and Lena felt cold shudders race up her back, making her feel cold.

Lena then stopped. _Can't stay in here...?_ that would mean...

Before Lena could react, pain ripped through her again, this time forced into her chest even more painful as she realized her attacker had her pinned against the wall of the crypt leaving her nowhere to go.

She felt herself slipping from consciousness, trying to force herself to stay awake despite the pain. "You are strong child, but you don't have the skills to face me." Her attacker stated.

_"Care to test that?" _

Roodaka had time to blink before a powerful palm slammed into her chest, knocking her backwards and causing her to drop her weapon, as the Huntress looked to where Lena should have been she found nothing.

_"You should have left her as she was, Shadow."_ Lena's voice stated, but Roodaka noticed a difference.

Gone was the childish tone and light spirited behavior, gone was the soft frightened tones of a child and in their place was a mature voice, stern, firm and almost cold... it was almost like someone had flicked a switch and turned her from a child to an adult...

What was this...?

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Lena!" A blast of Lightning and Stone hit Roodaka and Lena gasped as strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her behind a wall of Earth and holding her tightly.

Roodaka growled and her eyes changed to deep red as she lashed out again, knocking the Toa down and stepping back into the shadows. "This is not over Toa of Air. Now I know you CAN fight, I will be back." She warned.

"Nohe!? Lena?!"

"Here," Nohe said as the wall of earth fell away, showing the Black Toa holding Lena up as she clung to him. "Are you alright, Lena?" he asked.

"... Yes..." Lena said eventually, shaking a little.

Hena limped forwards and gently put a hand on Lena's shoulder. "Lena...?"

"Its... in my pack..." She said letting Jinso remove her pack.

Heso and Nohe looked at each other and Nohe nodded. "We'll stay in my village tonight, all of us. It is safer there." He said.

There was a quiet agreement as Hena helped Nohe walk Lena down the tunnel he had just made.

"I was... in the crypt... how did she...?"

"You didn't go in far enough." Hena explained, "Shadows can get into the entrance of the cave, but not past the first Mata-Nui Marker stone."

"Oh..." Lena said, staggering a little as they passed lose ground.

Jinso watched and continued to glance at Jahuna and Heso, this wasn't like Lena... she wasn't using tree-speak, she wasn't trying to walk by herself like she normally would... she wasn't even able to hold on to her siblings for support they were literally carrying her...

What had happened?

When they arrived back to Nohe's village, they found a very normal size Visorak waiting for them with Light Stones, bandages and even cool water to drink.

"Leko?" Lena asked and Leko gave a happy bob of his head before carefully handing Nohe a bandage roll for Lena and helping Jahuna and Heso close the tunnel off to stop anything following them.

"What happened to him...?" She asked.

"Roodaka changed him back to his normal size and gave him back his teeth and spinner... she said she wouldn't have done it is he was part of her own hoard." Nohe explained."I heard that much before I passed out for a while."

"So... this is what he normally looked like before that Hordika thing took his spinner and teeth away?" Jinso asked.

"From what I can tell," Nohe said. "But he's staying with us so I guess he isn't willing to go back to the shadows." He added while placing Lena on a vacant bed to tend her injuries. "Get some rest Lena... you need it." he assured gently and slowly, reluctantly and almost fearfully, Lena lay down to try and sleep eventually slipping into a light dose trembling and twitching now and then.

None of them noticed the faint spot of black on her heart stone.

* * *

Kana looked up as Roodaka came in, dragging a very badly injured Gorast behind her. "Dare I ask what happened to her?"

"She went for a swim in a river of debris." Roodaka said simply. "And now I have something to ask of you."

"And that would be...?" Kana asked, placing a small marker on a map.

"What did you do to Lena?" the Huntress asked, "I know you increased the power of my weapon, but that shouldn't have left a mark on her heart stone."

Kana chuckled. "I did nothing to her that wouldn't have happened in time."

"Do not play the cryptic with me." Roodaka stated. "She has changed completely."

"Not true," Kana said. "Do you recall I talked before about a change in her attitude and behaviour during her fight with Gorast? Be it only a short moment?" Roodaka nodded. "I looked back over some old scrolls and asked the Master if it were possible for someone who has suffered trauma can have multiple personalities. While he said it was a rare thing, it does happen and that, I believe is what Lena has, the childish side we see is a mask, made to hide the still recovering mind from the trauma she saw when her village was destroyed and the fact she is the last of her kin on this island."

Roodaka looked at him. "You still haven't answered me."

Kana sighed. "There are two ways to bring someone from their own mental security, one way is to slowly coax them out with someone else who has suffered similar trauma, the other is to cause them immense physical pain, to the point their mind tells them they are going to die if they do not react strongly and quickly, Gorast couldn't have done such a thing, but you, Roodaka, have one of the strongest weapons in the Dark Hunters, the skill to plan where a target will be and track them if they do not arrive. I knew you would have a better chance to bring out the true Lena and now you have, she cannot remake her mask so easily."

"How do you know so much of her state?" Roodaka asked.

"I asked the Master about things when I have nothing better to do or when I am waiting for the next plan to hit me." Kana said. "I don't like the idea of coming up against someone who could appear weak and then very easily take my head off with one strike."

"And how does this new development work in our favour?" Roodaka asked, "Lena will not be so easy to trick now."

"True, but I do not want her tricked..." Kana said. "The Master said he wanted her brought to him, unharmed and under no control beside his own... And if what I have seen and heard and what you report is right, Lena will be more likely to cooperate now her childish side is out of the way."

Roodaka looked at Kana then over the scrolls before him, detailed records of the old days, each one a copy of the originals and sections of the texts were delicately copied and laid out besides a map.

"What are you really planning Kana?" she asked.

Kana looked at her, then at the map, as if debating whether to tell her something...

"Do you recall, some years before The Master over threw him, the fool had Mutran and Chirox spoke of a state where a one could put the mind to sleep and use a shard of one's own heart stone to control the body?"

Roodaka nodded. "I recall, but such a thing was never proven." she said. "They tried on many Matoran and even on Rahkshi, I heard they had finished that experiment."

Kana shook his head. "They have reopened it, having heard of Lena's Waking Dreams."

"What difference will it make?" The Huntress demanded, now annoyed she wasn't getting a straight answer.

"That is what we are trying to figure out, Roodaka." Mutran stated as he and Chirox arrived from the shadows. "We know now we cannot control the body, but the mind, however is a different matter. And do not shout dear, Kana only knows what he is allowed to know." He added.

"The master wouldn't want anyone unworthy to hear such delicate information after all." Chirox stated. "Now, Kana, show us this new... test subject of ours." He instructed and Kana tapped a small mass of shadows to his left.

Slowly the image came into colour and showed Lena, still in a restless sleep as her siblings rested and kept watch around her, the Air Toa's leg and back bandaged and a normal sized Leko was in fact sleeping in the middle of them all.

"Interesting... she still fighting the fragment's hold even while she rests."

"If you must know what the Master is planning go and speak with him." Mutran said, while studying the image.

* * *

Nohe sighed softly as Lena winced in her sleep. This was not how Lena usually slept nor was it how she behaved... it was worrying him deeply that something was terribly wrong with the Air Toa.

And he was angry with himself at being unable to protect her from her.

He was her brother, he was meant to protect her from harm and keep her fears away, not let them get to her like this and leave her so scared that she wasn't able to sleep peacefully...

Gently he adjusted the blanket around her and she seemed at last to settle into a deeper state of sleep.

"_Don't you worry Lena... I will not let anything happen to you."_ He promised silently. _"Not so long as there is a breath left within me."_

* * *

Roodaka knelt and kept her head as low as she dared, waiting for The Master to speak first. She wanted answers and she wasn't going to be left in the dark about the plans for this Toa of Air.

She wanted to know why The Master was so keen on her being under his Shadows.

"You seek answers, Roodaka." The Master stated and she gave a small but definite nod. "About Lena and why I have asked Kana to bring her to me of her own free will rather than have him drag her here."

Again the Huntress nodded and forced herself to stay relaxed as the Master's talon edge, deceptively light in touch, touched her chin and forced her to look up. "You needn't worry about someone taking your place." He assured.

How he knew that thought was nagging her mind she didn't know but better not ask.

"Lena's ability to control more than her own element is not a coincidence," he explained. "She is, in fact a direct link to the past."

"How?" Roodaka asked.

The master raised one hand and the shadows engulfed them both, before fading away to show a large open beach, some where Roodaka didn't recognize and on that beach were two Toa.

_One black and silver with hints of red and the seconds, pale green and white with hints of many different colours._

"Master...?"

"Watch." the Master said.

_The two were sat together, seeming to be in deep conversation over a strange device that showed some islands Makuta and the Toa were now battling for._

"_It isn't right!" the Green one stated. "None of this is fair to the Matoran or the Rahi! You promised me no more lies and no more tricks! You swore your oath!"_

"_I know what I swore sister and I know what must be done to keep our brother safe. These monsters will kill him and all he loves. Even you and me..." the dark one said. "They will hunt down the children of Mata-Nui and his siblings... they will hurt everything and everyone get at our brother... even kill you-"_

"_I am not weak brother! I have fought in wars just as long as you and Mata-Nui have! I am Eternal as the Elements and I will not run and cower because of some would-be Spirit killers!" the green one snarled, clearly enraged and the hits of flames about her body showed that. "I will not run and hide like some weakling! I am not leaving this place... I will not and cannot abandon the Matoran."_

"_You're in more danger than you think..." the dark one stated, taking the green one's shoulders in larger hands, hands that could crush the smaller body with little effort, "They know you reside here and they are on their way here now... they will not stop until you are found and destroyed."_

"_And what do you suggest? Seal myself away? Hide and cower like a child?!" The green one snapped slapping his hands away. "I will not run."_

"_I am not asking you to run." The dark one stated. "I am asking you to stay with me until this threat to our brother is over... help me keep his people safe and protect them."_

"_How?"_

"_Lend Mata-Nui's children a fragment of your power, give them the power to fight and defend the Matoran they care for..."_

The image shifted and changed before Roodaka's eyes, showing the same two stood over a tomb of some kind.

"_You mean to keep him asleep forever?! You're MAD!" the green one snarled. "He is the eldest! He needs to be awake! He must over see his world!"_

"_And in doing he will suffer pain, they do love him as we do... they cause him more pain than any of our actions... here he spared from that pain."_

"_You are a fool! He feels more pain knowing his people are alone! without him!" the other cried. "What do you plan for his Matoran?! My Toa?! The Rahi you made!"_

"_They will learn to live without blaming their father for their mistakes!" the dark one snapped turning on the green one. "Do you not see? They seek someone besides themselves to blame!"_

"_You are the one they will blame for this!" the green one snapped back, "I plead with Makuta! Let him awaken!"_

"_I will not. And I will silence anyone who dares try and awaken him." the dark one stated drawing out a jagged and twisted sword. "Even you, Sister."_

_The green one drew out her own weapons, twin Katanas and crossed them in the typical Toa of Air way. "You are no Brother to me anymore."_

Roodaka watched as the two began to clash, elements clashed and sparked against each other with no mercy.

"This is..."

"When I was unfortunately sealed within this world, I hadn't realised that while my sister fought with me, she had been relaying everything to the Toa and with their combined powers, they were able to trap me here, delaying the plan." The Master explained.

"_You cannot defeat me alone." the dark one chuckled._

"_I needn't," the green one stated, "My child will do as I can't... and one day the Toa will awake Mata-Nui."_

The master barely winced as he watched the jagged blade pierce the green chest, shattering the central heart stone, nor as the green body faded away into dust leaving only a mask.

A Mask Roodaka instantly recognized.

"That Mask... but how?"

"Watch." The master said again.

_The dark one stepped into a room, finding it set out to suit a child not much older than maybe a few days or weeks old, shadows coiling and slithering towards the tiny crib like serpents moving in on a kill._

_Only to be blow backwards by a blinding light, as something cold and harsh encased him. "NO!"_

"_Consider this," a young male voice said. "Your punishment! Traitor!"_

"_You wretched Toa!" he cursed._

"_You have ruined enough lives today Makuta! We will not let you ruin another!" another voice said as no less than sixteen Toa stood around him, fifteen of them using their mask powers and elemental powers to create his Protodermis Crystal._

_The last stood behind a wall of light, holding a tiny being in its arms, as if shielding it from the sight unfolding beyond the light._

_Within his seal he watched as the Toa gathered around their dark sibling and a tiny infant Matoran in his arms._

"_Is she unharmed?" the fire Toa asked._

"_She is safe and healthy... but without her mother... she will not live." The Shadow Toa said as the child seemed to sleep in his arms. "What do we do?"_

"_Let us take her," the Water Toa said indicating to the present Female Toa of Light, P__sionics and Lightning. "She must be hidden,"_

"_At this young age?" the Toa of Plasma asked, "She will die, even if another females tries to become mother..." he added._

"_Then we shall all raise her, until she is of age to know her power, we each raise her to be what she truely is meant to be." the Toa of Air said. "I know a place she will be safe and how to insure we are ready should she need us. Until she is ready to take her mother's place." _

"_Are you sure she will be safe?" the Toa of Sonics asked, "She will be powerful."_

"_Only is she us aware of her powers at that time... Makuta can't touch her if she has no memories of what the truth is... her Mother's Mask will see to that." The Toa of Air said, "We have the masks to keep her safe, and also assist in raising her... then before she comes into power we seal it away and hide her with the Matoran..." the Toa of Air explained as his consciousness faded._

Roodaka looked at the Master. "Lena is...?"

"And I intend to use her power to forever insure my brother never wakes from his slumber."


	7. Weakening

**Chapter 7**

**Weakening.**

* * *

Lena felt out of place.

It had been almost a week since the incident and most things had gone back to normal...

But Lena couldn't find her childish cheer anymore; it was like something had blocked her finding it and falling back into it.

And the dreams were becoming very frightening, so much so she dared not sleep often and if she did have to sleep she would only do so when one of her siblings were with her.

Nohe ended up moving into Lena's hut with her and Leko after Heso had been struck by Lena in a panicked state after waking up, she had been so scared of what she had done she had asked Leko to hit her with a paralyzing spinner so she couldn't hurt anyone else.

Nohe was currently helping to fix a lose part of the decking on the hut when Leko made a happy clicking sound and Nohe looked up to see Hena arriving in the village.

"How is she?"

"Resting," Nohe assured indicating to the open door beside him and the light breathing from within the hut. "She's exhorted."

"I heard... She's been all over the island looking for jobs to do." Hena said smiling as she sat beside Leko, gently petting the Visorak as he offered her a drink in his pincers. "I guess you have been keeping her company for us too Leko." She asked and he nodded again.

"Who's here...?" Lena's voice asked weakly and Hena looked into the hut and smiled.

"Go back to sleep dear one, it's only me, come to visit and insure you are well." The ice toa assured and Lena nodded slowly settling back down.

"Can you help her?" Nohe asked.

"I can..." Hena said, "But I will need you to help me... all of us must come together in the temple if we are to help Lena... and also unravel what this new Makuta is really doing."

Nohe nodded.

There was going to be a lot of stuff they needed to talk about during their walk to the temple... but if it helped Lena, he would do it.

A sudden smash made both Toa turn and find Lena had dropped the glass from her hand as she was about to take a drink, her eyes were glazed over with an odd gold hue and hands clenched.

"Lena...?" Nohe asked moving to touch her when Hena stopped him and knelt so she was level with Lena. "What is it?"

"Not sure... but I believe it is a memory..." the Ice Toa said, "Kneel, if she comes around and we are stood over her she will only react in fear."

Nohe nodded and knelt, watching as Lena stay frozen, as if trapped in whatever memory she was seeing... eventually the hue faded and Lena sagged, panting heavily and shaking.

"Lena?" Nohe asked quietly, so as not to startle the Air Toa.

"N... Nohe...?" Lena asked shakily as she looked up, tears welling in her eyes before she threw herself at the Earth Toa, clinging tightly to him.

Nohe wrapped her arms around Lena and held the other Toa up and she sobbed violently, gently rubbing her back and looking at Hena, who watched in silence, Leko peaked into the hut as rain began to pour from the skies.

It wasn't long before the other Toa arrived, all dripping wet with rainwater each worried for their sister as she continued to sob.

Eventually, after what seemed an eternity, Lena began to calm, the tears slowing and the sobs became sniffles and light hiccups, as the rain slowed to a light drizzle.

"What did you see?" Hena asked quietly.

"My village..." Lena mumbled. "I saw... as if I was there..." She added sniffling.

"Oh Lena..." Jinso said, unable to hold back a few tears of her own.

"Why... why did it happen...?"

"No one can answer the thoughts of Makuta..." Jahuna said, one hand gently placed on Lena's shoulder. "No one can answer the past and no one can tell the future... only live and chose what we make of the present."

"Lena... there may be a way to help you, but only if you are willing to do this." Hena said softly and Lena gave a small nod. "We need to go to the temple."

"Ok..." Lena sniffled as Nohe helped her to stand up.

* * *

"They are going to attempt the link of minds." She said, watching carefully.

"That could be very risky for the Air Toa." Her brother said.

"Letting her continue as she is now would be far more of a risk... perhaps we should step in now?" their youngest brother asked.

"Hmmm..." the elder thought carefully.

* * *

Lena clung tightly to Nohe as he carried her towards the temple, she had staggered and fallen while in the tunnels, unable to get back up by herself, Nohe had lifted her into his back and told her to try and sleep a little more.

Hena had gone on ahead with Jahuna and Heso while Jinso stayed back with the Earth Toa to help with their sister as she seemed to grow weaker and weaker...

Leko clicked softly offering a cool cloth to the Stone Toa, carrying a large Light Stone on his back as they walked at a slower pace, Lena's strained breathing seeming to echo around them.

"Nohe... follow..." Lena breathed weakly.

"What?" Jinso asked quietly.

"We're being followed." Nohe answered. "Not sure how many." He added looking at Lena then at Jinso, "they can't get too close because of the light stones but they are there..."

"What do we do?" Jinso asked, knowing that while she was able to fight, Nohe was not and Lena was beyond any state of fighting.

"When I signal, we run, if they attack you can use Stone to keep them from hitting us." Nohe explained, "Leko you go on ahead and make sure Hena is ready for us." He said and Leko nodded leaving the Light stone with Jinso as he hurried away.

"Nohe?" Jinso asked.

Nohe was silent and Lena, in an attempt to help, adjusted her hold so Nohe could run without worrying about her falling.

"GO!"

There was a loud hiss and several powerful blasts missed the three by inches.

The Rahkshi were on the hunt...

* * *

Hena looked up at Leko skidded into the Temple panting and clicking frantically, seconds before a scream of agony ripped though the air.

"Jinso?!" Hena cried as they raced back into the tunnel, weapons drawn as the Rahkshi attempted to bring down a wall of earth Nohe was struggling to hold up while Lena was braced against the cave wall, weakly trying to summon her own element to help Nohe

Jinso was trapped in a red and white shimmer, struggling to stay in control.

"Enough of this," Hena said, "Nohe!" she called and the earth Toa nodded letting the wall drop seconds before a wall of Ice pushed its way forwards, knocking Turahk and Kurahk away while freezing Lerahk and Guurahk in place.

Panrahk hissed and sent forth a wave from his own staff, shattering the ice as it came towards him but only so much so that it didn't reach him, he tried to press forwards.

Soon however Hena's ice won out and the Rahkshi were all stuck and frozen in place. "We don't have much time," Hena stated, helping Lena to her feet with Jahuna as Nohe and Heso carried Jinso.

The Ice wouldn't hold long an even if it did it was likely the Rahkshi had back up.

They had to hurry...

Lean mumbled something trying to get the attention of her siblings.

"What?" Hena asked.

Just as the floor beneath them gave out, swallowing the Toa within black shadows.

* * *

"Well... that was unexpected." Mutran growled as his sight was robbed by a blinding light.

"What happen?" Kana asked looking up from where he, Roodaka and Chirox were looking over some weapon prototypes.

"The Air Toa has the ability to draw all her siblings powers and use it perfectly as if it is her own," he green and black Makuta said, "though in her weakened state, she isn't able to control where she is travelling too."

"Where did they end up?" Roodaka asked.

"The sand bank to the east of the beach," Mutran said, "And we have no shadows there." He added. "At least that is where the others went... Lena seems to have vanished."

* * *

Hena woke with a slight start as a light wetness touched her back, she sat up and looked around spotting several colours on the golden sand then stood searching the water and what she could see of the mainland for the one colour she couldn't see.

"Lena...? Lena? Lena!" she called out. "Lena where are you?!"

"Hena...?" Jahuna asked as he struggled to his feet. "Oh my head... what happened?"

"I don't know and right now I don't care, Lena's not with us."

"She's here." Nohe's voice said as he forced himself to sit up, on arm still tightly holding Lena's limb form close to his body as she trembled and convulsed, struggling against something unseen as her mask shifted and changed. "Hena?"

Hena knelt and carefully placed her hands on Lena's face looking deep into the hazed eyes.

Fear. Complete and absolute.

"Perhaps," A new voice asked as the sound of reached the Toa. "We can be of assistance to your sister."

"Who are you?" Jahuna asked, one hand ready to call on his hammer he could see no one...

"Does it matter who we are or how your sister will cope if she stays in this state much longer?" A second voice asked.

There was a moment's pause, before Lena whimpered and Hena spoke. "If you can help us, then do it now." She said.

"I know you hear me Lena, Toa Nocto of Air, Mistress of the Air around and within all that lives on Caji-Nui." The first voice said using the Full title of the Toa group. "I know you are still aware of yourself even in this state..." they commanded firmly but softly.

Jahuna and Heso blinked as above them the sky began to darken and they nodded to their fellow Toa , their masks glowing with their respective Elements as they readied themselves to protect their sister.

All but Nohe, he refused to leave Lena's side as she continued to tremble and convulse however weakly.

"No... Nohe...?" Lena asked as her eyes began to flicker back into focus.

"I'm right here Lena." Nohe assured as the Air Toa began to relax and finally sagged against him.

"She needs rest." The voice said as at last the owners came into view, carrying a staff with a representation of an Element were three almost familiar looking Turaga, one of Stone, one of Ice and one of Earth.

"Wait... I know you..." Nohe said.

"I hoped you would." The earth Turaga said. "But this is not the time to explain. We must return to the main land." he said.

"Leko..." Lena called, trying to wake herself up. "...can't leave him..." she said.

"We have already sent Matoran to find Leko. The shadows are no longer on our island." The Turaga said, "Now come," he added.

* * *

The Master was chuckling.

Kana wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"M... Master?" he asked.

"You have done well, Kana, but I have a way to have Lena come to me before the sun sets. Or my plans will fail." The Master said as Roodaka and the two mad scientists arrived and knelt before him with Kana. "Listen well and be ready."

"Yes Master." The four said in unison.

* * *

_Lena was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time, but somehow, she was aware of everything._

_She knew that Nohe was still carrying her, one arm tucked under her knees, the other tightly around her torso, Jinso was in front of them, looking back now and then to make sure Lena was ok. _

_Hena was in front of the group, talking with the Turaga while Jahuna and Heso brought up the rear. _

_Leko was beside Nohe, clicking lightly at the earth Toa now and then._

_Or was this just a dream...?_

_No it couldn't be a dream, you couldn't see yourself in a dream... could you?_

"_What is going on...?" she asked though no one seemed to hear her. "Brothers... sisters...?" she asked again no answer. "Leko...?"_

_The Visorak didn't even pause in his steps._

"_Why aren't you-"_

"_They can't hear you child." a soft voice said and Lena felt a strange warmth surround her. "And I fear that they are walking into a trap."_

"_No!" Lena cried, "I have to warn them!"_

"_How? They are deaf to your voice while you are like this, and because of the fake Turaga's presence you will be unable to speak to them."_

"_Hena can see me... she ALWAYS sees me... she can help." Lena said rushing to Hena and getting a head of her. "Hena!"_

_Hena walked right through her._

"_I am afraid even this time she will not be able to help you." the voice said and Lena saw the speaker taking form before her, another female, but she looked much older and had a kind aura about her, she was armoured in purple but her eyes were gold. "Do you remember me?" she asked._

"_No... I... I don't." Lena said. "There were no Toa like you on Caji-Nui..."_

"_I am not a Toa of Caji-Nui, or any island... Have you truely lost all memory of who I am... Think back, Lena... Back to when you were just a spark of light..." the other pleaded, one hand gently touching Lena's shoulders. "You must remember..."_

"_Remember what?" she asked starting to feel unsure and scared. "What have I forgotten?"_

"_Everything..." the other whispered before gently pressing her forehead against Lena's._

"_Nohe..."_

* * *

Nohe stopped. "Lena?"

"What's wrong Nohe?" Hena asked.

"Lena... I could have sworn she just... said my name..." Nohe explained looking down at the limb form in his arms.

"She is in a deep slumber... perhaps she is dreaming of you?" the Turaga offered.

"Hmmm..." Nohe said, looking towards Hena.

"Come, we have much to explain." The Turaga urged.

* * *

_Lena blinked trying to regain her eye sight. "Where am I?"_

"_Where it all began... And where you were born." The other female said, one hand holding Lena's as she lead her through the light until it faded at last, allowing Lena to see what was around her... or rather who._

"_Matoran..." she breathed._

"_You needn't worry, child, they are safe. They slumber." The elder said gently leading Lena around the chamber to show many different Matoran some Lena knew others she didn't all sleeping in some kind of capsules. _

"_What is this place?" she asked._

"_A Chamber made by the great Spirits to protect the Matoran from Danger... though we never thought it would see use like this..." the older female said as the two began to walk on solid ground. "This is where you began... does nothing look familiar to you?"_

"_Nothing..." Lena said shaking her head, "I have never been anywhere like this before... I would remember it if I had..."_

"_Even if you witnessed something terrible?" the older asked._

_Lena was silent._

"_Child, you must remember now, or your siblings will be lost to the shadows forever."_

"_But I don't know what I am meant to remember!" Lena said. "I don't know any of this, I don't know you... I don't know anything..."_

"_But you do, Lena... or at least, part of you does." The older female said. "Please... try Lena..."_

_Lena was silent, her mind racing with questions and uncertainty as she worried for her siblings._

"_Do you truely know nothing?!" the older demanded._

"_Leave me alone!" Lena snarled ripping her hand free of the older female. "I do not need to answer you! I have to warn my siblings." She added turning away from the other to try and find a way out of this place._

_The older female sighed, as if realizing she had not helped any matter by demanding such a thing. "The only way you can help them is to remember-" she tried to say._

"_I don't remember anything like this! If I did I would know it!" Lena snapped. _

"_Then let me help you remember," The elder said and before Lena could protest the older Female had placed a hand over Lena's helm._

_Lena froze, her body stiffening as her eyes flooded with images that were alien and strange to her as they came into better focus, she reeled and shuddered as she watched the images fade away. "What... was that...?"_

"_The location of the final part of the mask we hid away... but due to the continued arguments we were forced to keep it hidden from even the Matoran."_

"_But... How do I... remember it?"_

"_I have shown you what part of you already knew the rest was your own mind telling you it knew... right now you need to be with your fellow Toa Nocto."_

_Lena struggled as she felt herself getting heavy with sleep._

* * *

"Lay Lena in the bed and we will begin." The Turaga said.

Nohe seemed reluctant. "I'd rather not..." he said, starting to feel something was off about this situation.

"Nohe, this place is safe." The Turaga tried to say as he stepped forwards.

"No." Nohe said stepping back from the Turaga.

Lena began to stir, one hand twitching as she tried to open her eyes, mumbling something.

Heso heard movement and growl. "Safe you say?" he asked, one hand clenching ready to grab his weapon.

"Perfectly," another Turaga said. "For us." He added with a hiss.

"GO!" Hena yelled as cold air flooded the chamber and Lena woke to see the chamber getting further away.

"Glad to see you are back with us Lena." Jahuna said as he saw Lena wake.

"We need to get out of here..." Lena said, "Fast," She added as the Light Stones began to fade behind them. "Where's Hena?"

"Keep going!" Hena yelled from the back of the group. "Don't you dare stop for me!"

"Hena!" Lena cried back, trying to reach back to her sister, watching as a spinner struck the shadows, halting them as Hena managed to catch up at last, Leko clicked and chatted as he dropped down from above them and raced alongside them.

"Thank you Leko."

"_Foolish Toa..."_ the shadows chuckled. _"You can't escape that which is everywhere."_

"Go right!" Lena yelled out as Heso was about to go left. "RIGHT!"

"_Impossible... how can you see through the shadows?"_ The voice demanded.

"Keep going straight then go left!" Lena yelled, "Ignore the light stones!" She added as her mask gave of a faint glow. "Straight ahead and jump!"

"_After them!"_

Lena had enough time to take hold of her Katanas before Nohe jumped, using the air to slow their fall but also keep the Shadows away as they all reached the ground and vanished into the safety of the forest.


	8. Never To Be

**Chapter 8**

**Never To Be...**

* * *

The Master was outraged.

He was furious...

Kana wasn't even sure there was a word to justify how angry the Master was with his higher generals.

Because of their foolishness and their rushed actions, Lena had been able to escape and so had her siblings, leaving the Master's Plan in ruins.

Kana, having no desire to be in the path of the master's anger was wisely stood outside and to the left of the Master's doors, waiting in silence with Roodaka while the Master dealt out a harsh punishment to his Generals.

"Has the Master... done this before?" Kana asked. "To them I mean?" he added.

Roodaka nodded. "He does not like his plans ruined by others who are meant to know better, that is why I do not act without his say so, or until I have received a message from his sons. I do not let anyone else tell me what he has asked of me."

"So... you have never been punished?" Kana asked. "Not even before you became Viceroy?" He asked, when Roodaka gave him a look, he indicated to a scar on her back. "It looks like a blade's cut."

Roodaka shook her head. "My Scars are from my home land, training there is harsh and can often lead to fatal injuries." She explained. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, I have heard many of the Generals say that you were once subject to a punishment, but I have never come across any failure that you were part of that would result in such a punishment." He said, "Plenty of battles, but never a punishment."

"Why not just ask me yourself before this?" she asked.

Kana rubbed the back of his head. "No offence, but you are scary when you are disturbed without good reason and I didn't think asking about something like that would end well for me." He admitted.

Roodaka chuckled. "You are wise, Kana, a pity you are not older and more known, you would make a fine addition to the Brotherhood of Generals and the other ranks of Makuta."

"Should I be scared you are being nice or glad you aren't trying to stab me in the back?" Kana asked.

"Both, I do not intend to let you take any of my titles." The female warned.

"I don't seek what you have earned... personally I don't know myself where I wish to be yet, just that I wish to be of use to the Master." He stated.

"Wise idea." Roodaka said before the doors were blown off their hinges and a very battered and bruised looking Icarax was thrown into the far wall. "That looked painful." She stated as Icarax struggled to stand up, only to be knocked back down by Gorast and several other generals.

"If you ever so much as CONSIDER such a foolish action without my Authorization again, I will personally **TEAR YOUR SHADOWS FROM YOUR ARMOUR _AND USE YOU FOR TARGET PRACTICE!_**"

Kana winced, defiantly no words to describe how angry the Master was.

"Roodaka! Kana! Come... We have much to talk about and little time..." the Master said after taking a moment or two to calm down after his anger.

* * *

Lena rested against her decking balcony as her sibling sat laid and slumped around her panting heavily and trying to regain their breath, she took a deep breath and slowly let it slip out of her lungs, watching the unseen barrier she had just made push outwards and cover the whole village.

The Matoran were safe in the underground chamber of the tremble, hidden from shadows of Makuta and safe from all dangers. Somehow that news didn't bring her much comfort.

She wasn't even meant to be here...

"Lena... how did you know about... the traps?" Jahuna asked after finally being able to get up.

"My mask shows me the truth..." Lena sighed. "Even if I do not want to see It." she added.

"What do you mean?" Heso asked.

"I saw what happened before we became Toa... before I met you all... and I realized I wasn't meant to be a Toa."

"What?"

"How?"

Jinso and Heso sounded shocked and confused.

"The fire bugs I was chasing... were meant to lead me away from my people and to the edge of a sheer cliff where I would have fallen to my death and given Makuta a Matoran to use against you all... Because you saved me, I never got there and instead, I have been with all of you..."

"Why does that mean you weren't meant to be a Toa?" Jinso demanded." You have done nothing wrong that means you shouldn't be."

"I have given Makuta away to the last part of the Mask of Sin." Lena said.

"How?" Jahuna asked.

"With air commanding all it can, so shall our work be undone and so shall the shadows rule over all with Sin..."

All eyes fell on Hena.

"It is written on the walls of the temple... right above the door towards the Matoran safe hold... the Ko-Matoran carved it there to warn all Matoran of what would happen if a Toa of Air was ever tainted by the shadows... but we never thought any Toa would let Makuta taint them..."

"And you haven't," Lena said. "But if I had never become a Toa, they wouldn't be planning to use me..."

No one spoke for a time, until Leko gave a questioning click at the sky, Lena looked up.

Six stars, five strongly burning, ebony, pale blue, gray, white and brown and one faintly flickering green...

Lena looked back down to the village before her, looking over the empty huts and vacant windows she was alone in her own village... no one but those she called siblings...

One single speck of green in a sea of others...

Alone and without her Matoran... Useless...

"I was never meant to be a Toa..." She said again.

"None of us were." Nohe stated. "If we were meant to be Toa we would have found these masks rather than being given them when the four Toa washed up on our shores." He added. "None of us were meant to be Toa, but we are... And we will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and the Matoran." He assured one hand on Lena's shoulder.

"And if you can't protect us both?" She asked.

"We will." Nohe said. "That is what Toa do."

* * *

"So what do we do...? If Lena is aware of our plans, we cannot hope that she forgets and lets us just whisk her off her feet." Mutran sighed in frustration.

"So we go in with force. Roodaka is more than capable of taking down all of them." Chirox suggested.

"No." The Master stated. "It will do more damage to them if they are able to witness Lena's transformation."

"We won't get anywhere with that Barrier up, even the Bohrok can't tunnel under it." Roodaka growled.

"Hmmm..." Kana thought looking over the maps, all his back up plans had been ruined by the other generals but perhaps there was still something he could suggest...

"Could the Rahkshi be used?" He asked.

"In what way?" Roodaka asked.

"Send three of them to the island to draw out the Toa and while they are busy, have the other three move in to attack Lena, it would taint her if they managed to land a combined attack on her." Kana explained. "Or... maybe..." he said then looked at a scroll he had been holding.

"Kana?"

"Lena has Dream Waking..." Kana stated, "Could the Rahkshi not use that state to lure her towards a pool of Antidermis...?"

"You mean, let Lena's own mental instability create her own Makuta side?" Mutran asked considering the idea with all he knew. "It could work... considering Roodaka planted a fragment of a shadow inside her to make her weak... if that shard still sits in her heart stone it would feed on the Antidermis..."

"We would be wise to be there too Mutran," Chirox to insure that things do not get out of hand."

The Master thought it over carefully, before the six in question arrived in the

Turahk making a chattering sound as Lerahk and Kurahk seemed eager to get on with their task, Guurahk, Panrahk and Vorahk looked just as eager if not more so.

"I care not how you do this Kana, but know that if you fail, you will be placed at Roodaka's mercy." The master said.

"Yes master." Kana said, knowing that Roodaka had no place for him if he failed he knew what he would become.

* * *

She was still awake, he could tell, no matter how much she tried to fake it.

"Do you want to talk?" Heso asked as the Stone Toa in his arms twitched.

"How can she say she isn't meant to be a Toa...?" Jinso asked and Heso sighed. "She is the most worthy of the title I know... even if she has a few faults she is the most worthy of all of us to be a Toa... how can she think she isn't worthy...?"

"None of us have the answer to that Jinso... only Lena." Jahuna stated as he sat up from his place, looking into the hut where Hena and Nohe were talking while Lena sat up in the tops of the trees, having stated she wished to be alone to think.

"But she has no reason too... she is the strongest, more loving and caring Toa I know..." Jinso said. "She has everything a Toa needs... why would she doubt herself?"

"Because she has not known the truth for so long? Because she is afraid, maybe even because she has no consideration for her own true power... all I know is that right now all Lena wants is to be alone and have us there when she is ready to talk." Heso said, "Now please, try and rest? She will need us to be able to listen when she talks, not nodding off."

Jinso sighed and with one last look up to where Lena was just visible in the tree tops, she settled back down to sleep.

"What do we do Hena...?" Nohe asked. "We can't just pretend anymore... with no clear path... what are we truely meant to do?"

"I don't know..." Hena sighed. "I really don't know."

Nohe looked up at Lena and sighed heavily feeling older than he was.

Unbeknownst to them all, Lena was able to hear everything, Leko stood silently and unmoving beside her, like a loyal friend would as he waited to be told to go or move...

Lena was too lost in thought to care he was there at the moment, thoughts raced through her mind as a golden hue filled her eyes again, this time slowly and leaving a small trace of her natural colour.

She had never thought to use her power on herself before, but it seemed now to be the only way to get the truth.

"_You always were smart, Little Breeze." A voice said and Lena felt herself drift away from her physical body again, watching as Leko moved closer as if to protect her, "do you remember everything now?"_

_Lena nodded slowly, relaxing as she now knew she was safe. "Why did you... all of you send me here? Right into the danger you had been protecting me against?" She asked._

"_Where better to send you to be safe than right under his own nose?" the purple Toa from before said as she appeared, closely followed by the same chamber they had been in before. "We didn't wish to see you hurt... but by the time we realized out mistake, it was too late... our prophecies were in ruin and a twisted mess..."_

"_Even our attempts to show you the truth were ruined," the first said, "my fire flies were meant to bring you to the temple, but due to the shadows influence on Caji-Nui, they would have lead you to him had Jinso not found you."_

"_So... everything I saw... everything I know... wasn't meant to be this way?" Lena asked._

"_Some of it wasn't... this new shadows was never foretold... nor were the coming of new Toa before you... but the coming of the Toa Nocto was foretold and with them would come the last days of our Duty." _

"_What do you mean?" Lena asked._

"_We are sworn to protect you only until you are of age to take your mother's place... and you are almost of age..."_

"_And you plan to just leave me...?"_

"_No." A firm voice said as a warm hand touched her face, "We plan to stay with you, but all our power... The power we sealed within ourselves to keep you safe, will flow back into you," The old Air Toa explained. "We will still be here, but we will no longer be as powerful."_

"_So you will still protect me...?" Lena asked._

"_If that is what you wish..." the Toa of Fire said as he appeared. "But you must know that it is not safe for you to use your power on yourself... you will only cause yourself more misery." _

"_I can't go on not knowing the truth..." Lena said. "I can't just... ignore it all... and pretend everything is fine..." she sighed. "I feel useless, nothing I do can change the fates set down for us and I just feel out of place."_

"_Then allow us to help you." Another said and Lena looked up to see a dark Toa stood a little way away from them. "Makuta's plan for you is foretold, but not in the way your siblings know it... allow us to assist them during this coming storm and before its end you will be ready to take your place in the universe."_

_Lena's shoulders sagged._

"_So there is... nothing I can do...?" She asked. "Nothing to change my destiny?"_

"_I'm sorry..." the dark Toa said, "But if you are to be ready, you must become a shadow," He added gently placing his hand against her face, "I can make it less painful... but ultimately, I can't do anything else but be there for you in spirit."_

_Lena was silent._

"_Why does it have to be like this?" She asked after what felt like a long time._

"_Because fate is cruel thing to which we all must bow and bend." The Air Toa said. "But always remember we are with you... and so is your mother."_

Lena nodded, feeling herself sink back into the physical body she had left behind, before slumping down slightly, letting sleep take her away to a dreamless plain.

* * *

Nohe woke up slowly to see Lena stood in the morning sun, watching a small cluster of insect like bugs fluttering around her as the sun began to rise, her Katanas were at her sides and her mask faintly glowing, before the bugs fluttered away.

"Are... you alright?" Nohe asked slowly approaching her.

"Yes," She said. "Just... thinking..." She added looking at him, "I've been thinking... A lot." She then said.

"About what?" Nohe asked.

"Everything." Lena stated. "Do you honestly think... that we can change our destiny?"

Nohe smiled. "If Mata-Nui wanted us all to follow a set path, we would all have become very weak and be nothing more than mindless puppets." He said, "the fact we can chose who we are, who we love, what we do with our spare time, what we enjoy, what were aren't sure of, what we don't like and that we know what we fear, makes us all different and unique."

"What if you are set on a path?" Lena asked.

"Do you believe you can change it?" Nohe asked, explaining more at the confused look she gave him. "For example Destiny is linked to Duty, Duty is linked to Unity, Unity brings them all together. If Duty was to fall Destiny and Unity would catch it and help it back to its feet before they continued again, helping each other as Toa and Matoran have always done... does that make sense?"

"So... if I was to fall... you would find a way to catch me?" Lena asked. "And make it safe again?"

Nohe nodded. "We all would Lena, me, Hena, Jinso, Heso, Jahuna, even Leko would be there... we might be a little tired or a little out of breath when we do it, but we will always find some way to help you, just like we know you would always find a way to help us if we were the ones to fall."

"Promise?" Lena asked.

Nohe smiled, and held up a clenched fist towards her. "I swear it."

Lena smiled and lightly pressed her own fist against his.

* * *

"Are you ready?" his sister asked.

"If we wait any longer it will be too late," He said.

"Then we act now." The elder stated, "Before the sun sets tonight, all the Toa Nocto will be gifted with our power and the ability to stand against what is to come."

"For Lena's sake, let us hope it is enough."


End file.
